Shalom II
by Ritu
Summary: Sequel to Shalom. Mikan and Natsume are a couple, but what is everyone else's reaction to this, and how well are they adjusting to it? summary of shalom included in 1st chapter, and rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: All right, so I am officially restarting Shalom II. Firstly I am republishing (with some changes) all the chapters that I had already published. Then the new chapters will start coming. I am going to pace the initial publishing a bit coz I do want to finish End Point before I really get into this one. I can barely keep 2 stories going at the same time, and Black Moon is not going to be over any time soon. **

**Anyways, Gomenasai for taking so long, and Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Summary of Shalom:**

Mikan's (10 yrs old) parents pass away in an accident while she is thrown out of the car in the crash. Due to the shock she loses her voice. She is taken in by her father's best friend Shou Hyuuga, and his wife Kimiko Hyuuga.

Their son Natsume (16 yrs old) ends up becoming her best friend and she is also attached to his best friend Ruka. Around a year later, Natsume's dad and Ruka's parents pass away in an accident, while Natsume's mom goes into a coma. All three of them start living with Natsume's grandfather, Toushrou Hyuuga, who had disowned Shou, but was now regretting it. Also living with them are Natsume's uncles, Narumi, and Misaki. The Hyuuga's are super rich, and used to be mafia like but are completely legit now.

Toushrou convinces Natsume to send Mikan (now 14 yrs old) to boarding school, after her voice comes back in a failed kidnapping attempt, so she could become her own person outside of Natsume's shadow. He finally agrees, and Mikan does not see Natsume or Ruka for the next four years.

Four years later, Natsume (24 yrs old) and Mikan (18 yrs old) meet each other again. There is some confusion as to where they stand with each other but they make it work out. Natsume's mom comes out of her coma. Later with a little push from Ruka and Hotaru (Ruka's girlfriend) and some serious work from Tsubasa (Mikan's sempai and kinda ex-boyfriend) Mikan and Natsume realize that they are in love, confess and now are officially a couple.

* * *

**Shalom II**

**Chapter 1**

"What are you guys doing?" Mikan asked, and both Natsume and Ruka jumped. They stared at her like guilty kids, and she raised an eyebrow.

Natsume sighed. "Its Narumi's birthday tomorrow."

Ruka sighed. "Ms. Jo (head housekeep/amazing baker) made him a cake for the surprise family party at midnight."

"Are you telling me that you are in the kitchen to steal his cake?" Mikan asked exasperated.

"Of course not!" they both snapped at the same time.

"We're just making some important changes to the cake. Don't worry your little brain about it and leave us alone." Natsume retorted.

"So that's your tune, huh?" Mikan scowled.

"Well we don't really need a judge since we're in it together, and you have been really good friends with him for a while for us to trust you." Ruka explained.

Mikan sighed, "Fine, be that way." she told them before leaving.

Ruka gave Natsume a worried look. "She's gonna get us back for it."

"Probably." he shrugged and Ruka chuckled.

"You do realize that there are a thousand and one more ways for her to get back at you now that she's your girlfriend?" he asked Natsume as they started working on the cake again.

"You do realize that I am fine with whatever she does to me? I don't even dislike dancing, and the only thing that annoyed me was the guys ogling her, but its not that hard to get the message across now that she's mine." Natsume retorted.

"Mine huh? God you're possessive, but then you were always possessive of Mikan." Ruka commented.

"Damn straight." Natsume said coolly.

Outside the door Mikan smiled at that. She had stayed to find out what they were doing to the cake but instead had heard something much better. She left quietly, with neither Natsume or Ruka knowing that she had heard their conversation.

* * *

**Midnight:**

Narumi scowled as someone banged on his door. He had just gotten home from work, for crying out loud.

He opened the door to find Kimiko standing there.

"Yes?" he asked, his annoyance leaving him immediately.

"Umm can I talk to you for a bit?" she asked.

"Of course. Wanna come in?" Narumi asked moving aside. Kimiko shook her head.

"I'll let you change, you just got back right? Meet me in the library asap please." she said sweetly and Narumi nodded. Kimiko walked off to the library. She'd done her part.

**Narumi's POV:**

I changed into jeans and a black cotton shirt and headed to the library. I entered the room and to my surprise it was completely dark. _What was Kimiko-san thinking?_

I raised my hand to turn on the light and there was a huge BANG! and the all the lights came on in one. I blinked my eyes trying to adjust them even as I was showered with confetti.

"What the heck?" I muttered as I stared at the people standing in front of me, surrounding a round table that had a huge homemade cake on it. There was Natsume, Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki, Kimiko-san, and Uncle Toushrou. I felt a smile slowly spread on my lips.

They all cheered (well uncle didn't but that was kinda expected) and then Mikan bounced forward, took my hand and dragged me to the cake. I chuckled as I saw that it was in the shape of two frogs kissing. Mikan placed the knife right where their green lips touched each other's and made me take the handle. She looked so happy that it made me smile as well. I cut the cake and there was another BANG! and a balloon popped out of where I had cut the cake, blowing up and expanding out of the cake's center in one fell swoop.

I choked when I realized what it was, but then Mikan giggled and then we were all killing ourselves laughing, over a balloon of two princes kissing that had popped out of a cake in the shape of two frogs kissing. I knew who had to be behind it, but it was too damn funny for me to be even annoyed at Ruka and Natsume.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

"A balloon of two princes kissing? That was what you had to hide from me?" I snapped at Ruka and Natsume, who were both lounging on the couch in Natsume's room. We had just come back from Uncle Narumi's surprise party which had been a lot of fun. But if this was all they could come up with, these two were getting old.

Natsume smirked at me. "It was going to be live tadpoles, but Ms. Jo's baking is too good to be wasted like that." he told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I scowled.

Something was just annoying me though I wasn't sure exactly what it was. "Whatever." I snapped before striding out of his room.

**Natsume's POV:**

I knew my face was showing my concern as Mikan suddenly left my room. It wasn't like her. She'd fight until we usually forgot what started it, but not just leave like this. I turned to Ruka and his expression mirrored mine.

"I'll go see whats up." I said and followed her. She wasn't in her room, and I could not find her anywhere at all. I would have tried calling her, but her phone was in her room. It was almost an hour later that I finally found her sitting in one of the terrace gardens hugging her knees. I sat down on the grass next to her.

"Hey!" I said but she did not look at me. I frowned and then tugged at her chin until she turned towards me. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying.

I cupped her face in my hand. "What's wrong Mikan? What did I do?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head, and more tears slid down her cheeks. _What the hell was going on?_

I picked her up and cradled her close to me, and after a minute she rested her head on my shoulder. We just sat there together, for a while, before she finally spoke.

"Its.." she stopped, then "Please don't get mad."

I prayed to heaven for patience. _When have I ever been mad at this girl?_

"I won't." I told her and she nodded lightly.

"Its silly actually. I felt left out. Like," she looked at me with imploring eyes, to make me understand her viewpoint, "I used to be one of you, one of the group, or one of the guys, but now somehow I am not. Like all of a sudden the two of you realized that I am girl, and I am excluded."

I just stared, and then sighed.

She looked down again. "You are mad." she said in a small voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not mad, and no we did not just suddenly realize that you are a girl, we realized that you are an adult fully capable of fighting back. Its not that we wanted to exclude you from the prank, its just that we wanted to know what you would do to us for excluding you." I explained and she sniffed.

"I kinda knew that." she said softly.

"Doesn't look like it." I told her and she let out a watery chuckle.

"Damn straight I am yours huh?" she asked with a small teasing smile. I grinned. "Damn straight indeed."

I looked at her face, and then kissed her tears away. "How about we play a prank together on Ruka?"

"You pranking Ruka?" she asked me stunned.

"With you." I told her and a real smile spread on her face, and then she shivered. I chuckled, and pulled her onto my lap. Mikan snuggled close to me.

"I am sorry I am always acting like an insecure kid." she told me and I could see that she actually felt guilty.

"Look at me." I said and now my voice was cold. She looked up, and I softened my voice and expression.

"Don't apologize to me for what you are, or you think you are. I know you as much as you know yourself, and I love you anyways. If you are insecure, then I'll make you feel secure again, if you're a kid then I'll baby you, if you're sad I'll cheer you up. I am with you because I want to be with you, so don' t decide on your own that its troublesome for me." I said, trying to keep my voice gentle though I knew I hadn't succeeded.

Mikan stared at me, tears glittering on her lashes but they did not fall.

"You really love me that much?" she asked in awe.

I raised an eyebrow. _I thought at least this we were clear on. Someday I was going to rid her of all her insecurity._

Mikan smiled again and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thanks Natsume."

I grinned and then stood up, holding her up. "Enough of this. Sleep time, otherwise you'll be whining all the way to the university tomorrow morning."

She rested her head on my shoulder, trusting me, as I carried her to her room and then tucked her in. She murmured G'night to me, after I gave her a small kiss, and then snuggled under the blankets. I knew she would fall asleep soon enough as I headed into my own room.

I was not surprised to find Ruka still there, though I was amused to find him playing Mario kart on the Wii. He turned to look at me when I entered, but I ignored him and fell back on the bed.

"She felt left out of our little group. She wasn't one of the guys anymore." I explained without his asking and saw his annoyance.

"Yes, I explained it all and she does get it, but we both know that sending her away made her pretty insecure. We just need to work on it, so that she stops feeling that way. It took four years to make this mess, and its only been a year since she's been back." I said tonelessly.

Ruka sighed. "I get it. If we work on it together, it won't take us three more years to fix this."

"Definitely not. Now shoo! I am tired." I said, "oh and turn off the light on your way out."

Ruka rolled his eyes, turned off the Wii, turned off the light and left. For a long while I kept thinking about some way for her insecurity to go away but nothing came to mind and so somehow I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Mikan's POV:**

I dropped on my bed exhausted. Today just sucked, horribly. I swear my profs just wanted to kill me or something. Now I just wanted to sleep. I was so glad that today was Friday.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew, Natsume was waking me up.

"Wha?" I asked, trying to bury my face in the pillow.

"We are going clubbing, remember?" he asked with a smile. I groaned. I was the one who had said he had to go with me but I would honestly prefer to just sleep. From his smirk, he knew that. Then he just pulled me up, and told me to get dressed, and then he specified exactly what to wear. I stared at him.

"What're you playing at?" I asked him sitting up.

"Just wear exactly what I told you, and come to my room when you're ready." he told me with a smirk and left my room. I considered not doing what he had asked but then shrugged and went for a quick shower before getting ready in exactly the clothes he wanted.

**Natsume's POV:**

Mikan entered my room and I smiled. She was wearing a silver top with poofy sleeves, and had a diamond shaped cut showing off her cleavage, a black mini skirt and silver heels. She was wearing her jacket right now, but I knew that underneath her top was backless.

"Will you please take off the jacket and carry it on your arm?" I asked, getting up, and she scowled. After an accident, she was really conscious about the scars she had on her back, but I honestly did not care, and they really were not that visible. She took the jacket off after giving me a glare, and slung it on her arm.

I took her hand in mine, and led her out of my room, but then turned her to Ruka's room and knocked on his door. Mikan raised an eyebrow and I slightly shook my head and she immediately made herself stoic. Ruka opened the door and then stared. I could see the effort it took him to not comment on Mikan's clothes.

"What's up?" he asked, once he could talk.

"Do me a favor? Since I'll be late, I might not wake up to my alarm, so wake me up at 8 tomorrow morning? I need to go to the office for something." I asked, and he nodded. We turned to leave and I heard his gasp.

"Damnit where's the back Mikan?" he asked crankily.

She turned slightly, "Its backless." she told him dryly before turning ahead again. We could both hear him sputter as we walked away.

I did not say a word until we were in my car and driving to one of our favorite clubs. Then I told Mikan what I had in mind. I saw her jaw drop at first, and then she flat out burst out laughing.

"You're terrible." she told me giggling, as we reached the club.

"You like the idea?" I asked though I knew her answer.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

**Ruka's POV:**

I knocked on Natsume's door, to no answer for like 5 minutes, and then I lost my patience. That jerk had better be grateful that I got up early because of him on a Saturday. I opened the door and then I stopped.

OH MY GOD! I just stared, unable to believe my eyes. It was not.. it hadn't... they hadn't.. but everything in front of me said that they had. I glanced at the bed and then swore, before whirling around.

Mikan and Natsume's clothes were thrown down in a trail from the door to the bed, where both of them lay entwined under the blankets. In the one second that I had seen them, as far as I could tell, they were both naked. _I was going to kill Natsume,_ as soon as Mikan was dressed.

"Ruka?" Natsume asked me sleepily from behind.

I turned around, studiously not looking in Mikan's direction. "What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped angrily. The blanket had fallen off him and I could see his bare chest, and next to him Mikan was still asleep, and the blanket covered most of her, but both her shoulders were bare. I was not going to think about that.

Natsume stared at me, and scowled. "What're you.." he started, but then he glanced at Mikan, and I saw as understanding dawned. He turned back at me, and shrugged. The gall of this guy!

"You slept with her!" I almost yelled, and Natsume glared at me.

"Lower your voice or you'll wake her up. She has a nasty temper when she's hungover, and she will be. As for what you said," he smirked, "Mikan is my girlfriend, yeah?"

"I swear to God, Natsume.." I started, but then Mikan giggled. I stopped, and for the first time this morning looked at her. She was biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

I swore as I realized what was going on here.

"DAMN YOU BOTH!" I snapped angrily, and they both burst out laughing.

Mikan sat up, and then let the blanket fall off her. I flinched but it only revealed the strapless top she was wearing.

She gave me an evil smile, and I found myself smiling back slightly. Natsume was still laughing at me, as he pushed away the blanket and got out of bed. He was wearing only his pajama bottoms. UGH. Now it was obvious that this was just a prank, but after seeing her in those clothes last night, and knowing that alcohol would be involved, I had believed them so easily. Natsume was pulling on a t-shirt, while Mikan just snuggled back in, still giggling.

"You should have known that 'that' will never happen." Natsume told me.

I raised an eyebrow. I knew what he meant, but Mikan probably did not. She sat back up and glared at him. "Excuse me?" she snapped, and I chuckled, while Natsume realized how he had just messed up. I was so not going to pity him, but then I noticed the hurt Mikan was covering with anger.

"He walked in on me once, when I was.. well.. lets just say it was not a good experience. So he swore to me that he would never let me or anyone else walk in on him and his girlfriend." I explained. Natsume owed me big time now.

Mikan was staring at him open mouthed. "You walked in on Hotaru and Ruka? and she let you live?" she asked stunned. I saw Natsume fidget. _Oh snap!_

"It wasn't Hotaru. That was before Ruka met her." Natsume said in a flat voice. Now as long as my lovely girlfriend did not hear any of this, I would be fine.

"I see." Hotaru said from behind me. I felt my blood freeze. I was so dead.

"I am going home. See you guys later." she said coldly before walking off. I guess our plans for hanging out and relaxing this weekend had just changed to me begging for forgiveness all of this weekend. I turned on my heel and followed her. I could hear Mikan and Natsume's laughter behind me. I was so going to kill them for this.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

click click click click click click click click click

I was lying on my stomach on a couch in Natsume's office in Hyuuga Corp. Turns out he really did need to be here today, on a Saturday morning, so it wasn't like he had lied to Ruka last night. I chuckled again as I remembered Ruka's expression from this morning.

click click click click click click click click click

I looked up at Natsume, clicking away on his laptop. He was always working hard, and every time he ditched work because of me, I know he made up for it when he should be sleeping instead. I was worried about him. Everyone needs to take breaks.

I sat up as I made up my mind to ask Grandfather to give Natsume a vacation, but before I could do anything more than that, after a knock, Grandfather himself entered the room. He glanced at me and I saw surprise flit across his face, before he became stoic again.

"Natsume, the deal that we were making with that American Company fell through." he said calmly. Natsume frowned. He had stood up when Grandfather had entered, but I guess he wasn't expecting Grandfather to be playing messenger. I had to admit it was kind of weird.

"Congratulations." he said quietly.

Grandfather nodded. "To you as well. They were most impressed by your presentations, and so by their request, you are going to San Francisco to head this project. You will be leaving on Friday, so make arrangements." he said coolly.

"Nice seeing you here Mikan. Later Natsume." he said calmly, as if he had not just dropped a frikkin bomb, before walking out, and closing the door lightly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Natsume's POV:**

I sat as still as a statue. I knew that if I moved even one muscle, I would totally lose it. How could that damned old man do this? He knew what it would cost me to go, and yet, this was what he had decided to do. No negotiations. Someday, I swear I was gonna get him back for this.

Mikan cupped my face in both her hands. I only saw her expression for a second before she kissed me, but that was enough. She looked like her heart was breaking. I yanked her onto my lap and started kissing her back. Her arms snaked around my neck, and her whole body was shaking. When we finally parted, her cheeks were wet with tears.

"I had no idea I was such a terrible kisser." I said lightly and she let out a choked whimper, before hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, the strength of my grip on her betraying my emotions. She cupped my face again. "Is he doing this because of me?" she asked me, and I knew she was trying to control her emotions and think.

"I don't know. No one ever knows what he is thinking." I told her honestly. Mikan shook her head. "One person usually does." she said and grabbed her phone to call Narumi, putting the phone on speaker. Narumi picked up on the third ring. "Hey Mikan!" he said, easily.

"Are you at Hyuuga Corp.?" Mikan asked him.

"No. I am at the mansion. Its Saturday remember?" Narumi teased her.

"Why is Grandfather sending Natsume to San Francisco?" Mikan asked, keeping her voice calm.

"WHAT?" Narumi snapped, definitely angry. "Where are you?"

"Hyuuga Corp. My office." I answered.

"I'll be there asap." Narumi said and hung up. Mikan stared at me with wide eyes. Narumi's reaction was honest. He had no idea about this decision. _What was grandfather plotting?_

Mikan hugged me again, and instinctively my arms went around her. We were still sitting like that when Narumi barged into my office, looking madder than all hell.

He did not so much as bat an eye at the fact that Mikan was nestled in my lap, but just took a chair across from me, though he looked too agitated to sit.

"He said you will be going to San Francisco to head the project?" Narumi asked me without preamble.

I nodded. Narumi swore. That I was not expecting.

"Did he say why?" he snapped.

"The clients liked Natsume's presentation and asked for him specifically." Mikan said in a small voice. Narumi's face went blank, and then he leaned back in his chair.

**Normal POV:**

"So that's what's going on." Narumi said softly.

"Care to explain?" Natsume asked him testily.

"That project is my dream, and he knows it, yet he is sending you, saying that the other party asked for you. I have seen him do it once before. When he wanted to send Shou somewhere but he knew that there was no other way to make him go. So either he wants you to be there, or he wants you to be not here. Either way, since he cannot interfere directly in your personal life, he is doing it in a way that you can't call foul." Narumi explained, his face stoic. Anyone else watching might have thought that he wasn't angry anymore; they would be wrong.

"Its because of me, isn't it?" Mikan said in a small voice, and they both opened their mouths to deny it, but she cut them off.

"There is only one thing that has changed in regards to Natsume that would make grandfather want to interfere. Me. When he sent Uncle Shou away, it was to get him away from Aunt Kimiko wasn't it?" Mikan asked Narumi, who looked away.

Natsume took her shaking hand in hers. "And did it really make a difference to my parents? With us he can't even interfere directly, so don't worry so much. Its just one project, how long can it take me to finish something like this?"

"Because of me you have to leave home." she said sadly, and Natsume scowled.

"Because of me you left home for four damn years. I don't ever hear you complaining." he said in a voice that would allow no further arguments.

"When are you leaving?" Narumi asked.

"Friday." Natsume said coldly. Narumi nodded. "Let me see what I can find out before then. I don't think I can stop you from leaving, but I will give that a try as well." Narumi got up and left the room without a backward glance.

Mikan turned back to Natsume, her eyes haunted, but she did not say anything more. He sighed.

"We'll be fine. If four years of no contact could not make a difference, then how can such a small amount of time be a big deal? Not to mention this time we'll talk everyday." he said softly and then kissed her forehead. Mikan rested her head on his shoulder, silent. Natsume let her stay there while he finished all the work that he still had to do, and then made arrangements for Ruka and Misaki to take over everything that he was handling here. In two more hours he was done with the office, not having to come here again before he left the country. That entire time, Mikan was curled in his lap, her arms wrapped around him.

* * *

**Friday:**

**Mikan's POV:**

I was standing next to Ruka, silent, as Natsume said his goodbyes. Everyone but Grandfather was here, though none of us were teary eyed. Natsume's face was expressionless, and I knew mine was too. Ruka was frowning but that was all.

I was the last person that Natsume said goodbye to. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, before kissing him. He gave me a smile before he walked away. He did not look back. I had not expected him to, but I also knew that he was smiling at the words that I had said to him.

"No matter what, I will always love you." The same words that he had said to me as I had been sent to boarding school, I had now repeated to him. Just like we had met then, we would be together again, and I'll be damned if I allowed us to waste as much time as last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**One Week after Natsume left:**

**Narumi's POV:**

"So it seems your plan backfired." I said calmly to Toushrou.

"So it would seem indeed. But I wonder how long they can keep it up." he answered coldly.

"They're always on the phone, and yet Natsume's work is beyond excellent. I think they can keep this up the entire time he is not here." I retorted, trying not to sound smug. I don't think I succeeded.

"Maybe. Or maybe, soon he'll be so busy, he'll hardly have time to breathe, let alone talk." Toushrou said coolly, and I scowled.

"He'll still be able to listen. You should not underestimate them." I said as I stood up. Then I smirked. "On second thoughts, feel free to underestimate them. I would so like to see the look on your face when they show you just how strong they are." I said quietly. I was tired of the games that this man played with his family. I had thought, foolishly, that all that was done and over with, once Shou died, and that he actually cared for these children. I was not pleased that he had proved me wrong.

Toushrou gave me a long speculating look.

"Don't judge me Narumi. I do have my reasons, and I do care for those children." Toushrou Hyuuga said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

I just nodded before leaving his office.

I did not have much to say. I would believe him when he showed me proof that he only had good intentions, because I was honestly sick of testing those kids (Natsume, Mikan, Ruka) at every step of the way. They had proven themselves time and again, and they deserved better than this.

* * *

**One Month After Natsume Left:**

**Mikan's POV:**

I crashed on the bed, tired as anything after a miserable lab. Usually I had a video chat with Natsume before I went to bed, but today he had been exhausted when he had gone to bed so I did not wanna wake him up. It was a 17 hours time difference between Tokyo and San Francisco, so it wasn't all that easy to manage everything, and yet somehow we did it. Mind over matter, I guess.

I stared at our photograph (poster size) that hung on the wall in front of my bed and sighed. I wanted to see him. Not on my laptop screen, but actually see him. I was worried about him. He had strain lines around his eyes, and I had a feeling he had lost weight. He needed a break, had needed one since even before he had left, and instead he was working almost 20 hours a day just to be done early. I was not going to forgive Grandfather for this.

All his staff in San Francisco was having trouble keeping up with him, and I knew he had lost his temper on them many times. He'd said his colleagues thought he was a work demon or something. Super strict, unsmiling, unfeeling and cold. Natsume had been amused at their perception of him, while I had been furious. How could anyone think that about him? He was wonderful and it was their loss for not finding that out. Hmph!

Natsume was not going to be able to come home for Christmas either since they only got the 25th off, and would be working on every other day. He was not even going to get a long weekend. I wished there was something I could do to make him feel better. To make him...

I stopped. There was something I could do. Why had I not thought of this before. How could it have not occurred to me until now. I jumped up from my bed. I was such an idiot. How could it take me this long to figure out something so simple?

I rushed from my room to find Uncle Narumi. I would have asked Ruka for help, but I did not want him to get into trouble with Grandfather. Plus, it would be harder for him to keep it a secret from Natsume. Uncle Narumi would do that just fine.

Suddenly, it seemed that all would soon be right in my world again.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

I scowled at my phone. It had been nearly 24 hours since I had last talked to Mikan. I placed the phone on my desk, scowling some more.

Just then my secretary knocked on the door before entering.

"Yes?" I asked coldly.

"Sir, there was a call from Mr. Ian Smith just now and he wants to reschedule the meeting to this morning from tomorrow afternoon." she said in a businesslike tone.

"What time?" I asked.

"In an hour." she answered. "You do not have anything scheduled at that time."

"Very well then. Call him to say yes, and send me all the related documents." I said and she hurried out of the room.

* * *

I kept glancing at my phone all through my meeting with Ian, but though he raised an eyebrow, he knew better than to make any comments. I was grateful. Ian had become a friend, and so I would not have lied to him, but I did not feel like explaining the fact that I was missing my girlfriend either.

When we were almost done with the meeting, my phone finally rang, and I pounced on it. I saw Ian smile out of the corner of my eye but ignored him.

"Yes?" I said, my voice not giving away anything.

"Natsume!" Mikan said brightly.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. "Hello to you too. Where have you been?" I asked, gesturing an apology to Ian. He waved his hand to tell me it was okay.

"Forget that. I need you to do something for me." she said almost chirping.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you to play a game with me. You have to do it!" she said happily. I frowned.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Will you play or not?" she snapped, and I sighed.

"What do I need to do?" I asked and I was sure she was grinning like an idiot.

"I need you to step outside of whatever room you are in, and go to the elevator. You must do it immediately!" she told me, and now I scowled.

"Mikan what.." I started but she cut me off. "Can you not do something so simple for me?" she begged.

I sighed again, and stood up. "Yes fine. I am going to the elevator." I said leaving the room. A highly entertained Ian followed me.

I reached the elevator to find most of the staff from my floor standing next to it.

"What's going on?" I asked coldly, and they all parted, trying to get out of answering me. My secretary stepped forward.

"Sir someone unauthorized..." she started but the elevator dinged, and my eyes were drawn to it, and then I just stared. The phone dropped from my hand, but I hardly noticed, so shocked was I to see who was in front of me.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried out before she threw herself into my arms. Without thinking about it, I hugged her back. But only after a moment she was leaning back, and then kissing me. I kissed her back, our audience be damned. When we finally parted, the jaws of everyone around us had hit the floor, and Mikan was giggling. I chuckled as well, making people gape all the more. I swear any more of seeing us, and some of them would've fainted.

Then Mikan gave me another hug, making me smile.

Behind us Ian cleared his throat, and I was brought back to reality.

I turned to him, my arm firmly wrapped around Mikan.

"Ian, meet my girlfriend Mikan, and Mikan, this is Ian, our main liaison with the other company." I introduced them. Some women did faint now. Whatever.

Mikan gave me a kiss on my cheek, before she high-fived Ian. I stared.

Ian chuckled at my dumbfounded expression. "Well someone needed to pick her up from the airport and other details like that." he said shrugging. I raised an eyebrow at Mikan and she smiled at me.

"Uncle Narumi set it all up." then she placed her arms on my shoulders. "Your expression was so worth it."

I laughed. I could not help it, and more of my staff looked like they had seen the world coming to an end.

"Right. I'll let you two be. See you guys later." Ian said before heading to the elevator, ignoring all of my stunned staff. I decided to do the same as I led Mikan to my office.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

I sat on the couch, next to Natsume, his arm around me, but we could not keep our hands off each other. I wanted to touch him to make sure he was real, see how he had been doing, and he seemed to be feeling exactly the same way. But that was not all. Even though we had been talking over the phone all the time, we still had so much to talk about, so finally we sat together, holding hands and just talking.

I jumped at the knock on the door.

"Come in." Natsume said and a woman entered the cabin.

"Uh..Sir..I was wondering if you will be attending any of the meetings today?" she asked, almost stuttering, and throwing furtive glances my way.

"What time does he have his meetings?" I asked, and she looked startled, and glanced at Natsume before answering.

"Between 1 pm and 4 pm." she answered.

"I see. Does he have any meetings tomorrow? Now that the one with Ian is already done." I asked again.

"No, Mr. Hyuuga does not have any meetings tomorrow." she answered, regaining some of her crisp speech.

"Fine. He is attending the meetings scheduled for today, and he is taking tomorrow off." I decided and she looked completely taken aback.

"Do as she said." Natsume told the woman and she nodded before leaving, looking shell shocked.

I turned to Natsume. "I like Anna more." I said and he chuckled.

"Give her time. Nonoko is efficient too, and nice, when she is not being completely thrown off by sudden arrival of people." he told me, and I grinned.

"I wonder what she would say if she ever heard that?" I asked, and he pointed behind me.

"She's blushing." Natsume said wryly and I whirled around, only to realize that Nonoko was not there. Natsume had just been pulling my leg.

"Why you!" I exclaimed, and he chuckled, his eyes lit up in amusement. I snuggled close to him. It was so good to be with him. Since tomorrow was Friday, and then Christmas was on Saturday, we would have an entire long weekend together to celebrate Christmas. My heart soared at the thought, and I knew that he was looking forward to it just as much as I was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV:**

"I like your place." Mikan said as she plopped down on the couch in Natsume's penthouse (living room attached to the kitchen, a den, two bedrooms with attached washrooms, a small terrace with a hot tub).

"Thank you." Natsume said with a roll of his eyes. They both knew that the place had been arranged for him, and had been completely furnished when he arrived.

"So you're here, huh?" Natsume said as he sat down across from her.

"You still sound like you can't believe it." Mikan giggled.

"I can't.. I.." Natsume stopped his voice choking, and Mikan scowled, before coming and sitting next to him.

"Natsume." she said softly and he gave her kiss on her forehead.

"How about you go take a shower to relax you, while I cook us supper?" he asked standing up. Mikan stared for a minute then got up and grabbed her suitcase (that Ian had dropped off a little while ago) and went into his room.

Natsume took off his jacket and tie and started working on dinner. He was glad she was here, but he did not really want her to know just how much he had missed her.

He had just placed lasgna into the oven to bake when Mikan came out.

"You can take a shower now. I'll keep an eye on the food." she said from behind him.

"Sounds good." Natsume said turning and then he choked.

"What are you wearing?" he sputtered. She was wearing one of his shirts. Just his shirt.

Mikan smirked. "Clothes. Now go get a shower before the food's cooked."

Natsume gave her a martyred look, before heading to his room.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

I took a quick shower and then pulled on sweat pants and grabbed a towel to dry my hair before heading back to the kitchen. Mikan and cooking did not really belong in the same sentence. When I came out she was sitting on the counter, humming, the lasgna was already done, and all the food set up on the dining table.

"Good Job." I said with a smile, and she chuckled, before getting me to sit on a chair and standing behind me to dry my hair.

"Ne Natsume, I did not know you were lacking in shirts so much that just because I am wearing one, you have to go shirtless." she said and I was sure she was smirking.

I did not even bother replying, but then to my horror she handed me my shirt that she had been wearing. She had been wearing just that and now it was on my shoulder.

"Mikan put it back on." I said coldly.

"I'm fine." she answered cheekily. This brat was going to get it from me someday.

"Put the damned shirt back on." I snapped and she burst out laughing before coming in front of me. I scowled as I realized that she had just been playing me. She had been wearing jean shorts and a tank top underneath the shirt the entire time.

I cracked my knuckles as I stood up. This little brat, thinking she could play this game with me. Mikan backed away quickly.

"Uh.. calm down Natsume! Umm we haven't seen each other in so long, and you can't really get that mad over something like this right?" she said her hands in front of her, palms out.

"What do you take me for little girl?" I asked, my voice icy and she back tracked even more.

"Umm please calm down." she said giving me the puppy dog eyes, but I was not in the mood to let this brat get her way right now. It took me only a second to pounce, and then I held both her wrists in one hand, while she tried to free herself.

"So who taught you to be such a perv?" I asked testily.

She gave me a wry smile. "I grew up around you." she answered, making me sigh, but I was still not letting go of her.

I raised her hands above her head and gave her an evil look.

"You wanted to strip? I'll help." I said, using my other hand to pull her tank top up, and I saw her eyes widen before she closed them tightly.

I had raised her shirt only halfway up her stomach when I saw her gritting her teeth. I sighed as I pulled the top back down, and then let go of her wrists. She stood there, not looking at me, and I just gave in, and pulled her into a hug. She held me tightly, instinctively trying to hide in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to the couch, and sat down with her cuddled in my lap.

"Being a tease will land you in all sorts of trouble. What will you do if I am not there to get you out of it?" I asked her and she just rested her head on my shoulder.

"What if I get into trouble with you?" she asked me quietly. I gently rubbed her back with my palm.

"Nothing. You can never really get into trouble with me." I answered.

She peered up at me, and shook her head. "You were mad, and scary." she said and I grimaced.

"I don't like scaring you." I said but she was shaking her head already, but instead of arguing, as I had thought she would, she just rested her head on my shoulder again.

"We can't do it, can we?" she said softly.

"Do what?" I asked though I knew what she was talking about.

"Sleep with each other." she said tonelessly. Well, I was not expecting her to be this blunt.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I don't know. I just know that you always hold back, because you think of me as a kid, and that I always back away because to an extent I am a kid." she said again in that toneless voice.

"Mikan I am not a teenager with a hormonal overload. I won't attack you." I said and she chuckled.

"I know, and that's not what I am talking about." she said and I sighed. She was not going to be distracted.

"Yeah I hold back sometimes, but to me you're very fragile, not to mention, I have all the time in the world with you, so I see no reason to hurry things." I cupped her face in my hand and made her look at me. She was blushing, but she did look straight into my eyes. "You're not ready for that either. I don't care what you say about how old you are, its not really age that makes a person ready. Its feelings. So quit worrying about things that'll take care of themselves."

"Why do act mature at all the wrong times?" she asked irritably.

"What? You want me to ravish you right here and now?" I asked with a smirk, making her blush more.

"You're crazy." she said, as she hid in my arms again. Honestly, this brat. I kissed her head and decided to let her stay where she was for a while more.

* * *

I stayed up that night, watching Mikan sleep. She looked adorable snuggled under the blankets. I wondered when she had become so strong. Strong enough to talk to me about things as an equal, strong enough to come halfway across the world on her own, just to see me.

"Natsume?" she mumbled, and then yanked me down and snuggled close, before going to sleep again. I sighed in pleasure, before closing my eyes, and for the first time since I had left Japan, I had a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Mikan's POV:**

I woke up to an annoying alarm, and blindly shut it off. I tried to sit up, but couldn't so I finally opened my eyes, and then I had to smile. Natsume was asleep, and he was holding onto me, the way usually I held onto him at night. I stroked his hair from his face, before glancing at the clock. It was 7 am. It must've been his daily alarm that just went off. I removed his arm from around me, and climbed out of bed.

Then I took a picture of him, before going to get a shower. He was still asleep when I came out, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. My cooking was terrible, but there were some things that I could make, like waffles (really hard to mess them up) and so we were going to have waffles for breakfast.

I was just about to head in to wake Natsume up, when I heard the shower start. Seems like I did not need to wake him up after all.

* * *

The rest of our day turned out to be a lot of fun. I had thought we would stay in, so Natsume could have a break, but instead we went sight seeing and shopping. Although we only did a little of both, it was awesome just to be together. I smiled at him as we had lunch in a random cafe we had found, with great food.

It felt so comfortable, just sharing things with him, just being near him. Like I had finally come gave me a knowing smile, as if he knew what I was thinking. He probably did, because I_ knew _he felt the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I think that this is my favorite chapter so far in this story. Its sweet, and I am still amazed that I wrote it. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Mikan's POV:**

I lay awake, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Then it would be Christmas, and we would both open our presents. Next to me Natsume was asleep, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. I had made him sleep, as I knew how much rest he needed to catch up on. I placed my hand over his heart to feel his heartbeat. It made me feel calmer, more secure, as if I was surrounded by him on all sides.

I grinned suddenly as I realized that what I was doing would be considered harassment if our positions were reversed. Well, maybe not harassment, since.. He was my boyfriend now I suppose.. but still.. I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush.

I shook my head as if to forcefully push those thoughts away. It was Christmas eve, and I should have a clean mind. At least tonight, I would keep my mind clean. I had already been scolded yesterday for being a tease.

My cheeks heated up again as I remembered all that. I shook my head again, and concentrated on the things we had done today. We had seen so many different places, and then we had shopped. Lunch had been fun too.

I kissed his temple on impulse. He looked so serene as he slept. You could hardly tell how many concerns he had, how many things he faced everyday, how much pain he had faced. I wondered if I would ever be strong enough to become his strength instead of his weakness. So far I had been his Achilles' heel, without a shadow of doubt, but someday, I would like to be his rock, the way he was mine. I would like to ground him, give him strength, the way he gave it to me.

Always giving, always kind, that was my Natsume. He had made me what I was, he had spoiled me, loved me, cared for me, when I had been nothing to him, and he had gone on loving me. My eyes misted as all the times he had held me as I cried in his arms came to my mind. Even at his father's funeral, he had not shed a single tear, so as to protect me. Because he had not wanted to make me feel worse that I was.

I looked away from his face. If he woke up, he'd see the tears in my eyes. That was not what I would want him to see, and so my eyes landed on the edge of a scar that I could see through his half open shirt. I moved my hand from his heart to trace it with my finger, opening his shirt wider. If I remembered right, he had gotten this one when he'd saved me from some kidnappers. He had been wounded so badly, and yet he had protected me. I leaned over him and kissed it.

I don't know what got into me, but I had to do it. I had to unbutton the rest of the shirt, bare his chest, and see the rest of the scar. See all the scars. It was all sleek muscle, marred only by the scars. My finger traced them slowly, gently. I knew where each of them came from, and most of them were from saving me. Why did saving me mean harm to him?

"What are you doing?" he asked me in an amused voice and I tried to jump back, but he caught me, and kept me where I was. Holding me to him.

I looked up at his face and I don't know what he saw in my expression, but his eyes became really gentle. He pulled me up, and close to him, his arm going around my waist, and his other hand cupping my cheek.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" he asked me softly. I lightly kissed his nose, and he gave me a quirky smile, before moving us so that he was now above me instead of the other way around.

"I am not the only one who has scars you know." he said as he dropped a kiss on my forehead, and my eyes widened. "I am a light sleeper Mikan." he reminded me. I chuckled, but then gasped as I felt him pull up my shirt. He only bared my midriff, before turning me around. I was face down in the bed now, and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. He lightly traced his finger over the scars I had gotten from falling on a cactus once. Well cacti, and from one floor up, but who was keeping track. _Not me at all._

So many scars I had, all over my back, and his fingers slowly danced over each one of them, making me shiver, and yet I wasn't sure if I was cold. Then he kissed the one on my arm from when someone had attacked Ruka and I, and I decided I had had enough. I turned back, and placed my hands on his chest, bare now, because I had opened his shirt.

He was looking at me strangely, not as if he minded the scars, not like that at all. I slipped my palms up, over his skin, and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close.

I started the kiss, but then he took over, as if he could not get enough of me. As if I was air and he needed me to breathe. I knew, because that was how I felt.

Suddenly he was moving away from me, breaking our kiss. I whimpered as I tried to hold on, even as I gasped for breath, and he smiled. "Someone's at the door, love." he murmured, and I reluctantly let go. I hadn't even heard the doorbell.

Natsume gave me a rueful smile before he slipped out of the bed, and headed outside. I sat up, and pulled my clothes in order. I knew full well that if we had not been disturbed, we might have gone a lot further than I could have ever imagined. I smiled as I realized that Natsume had been right all along. It was about the feelings after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Author Note: Thanks a lot to everyone who has been reading Shalom II again. I have written after the part where I left off last time, and it will be different. I hope that it is a good different. It will take me a few more chapters to get to that point though. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mikan's POV:**

I woke up feeling woozy. I don't even think I should have been awake feeling like that, but my throat was parched so bad that it was actually hurting. I tried to sit up without opening my eyes, only to realize that I was in someone's arms. I unglued my eyes somehow, hating even the faint light coming in through the window, and looked at the guy whose arm I was using as a pillow and whose other arm was around my waist.

"Just Ruka." I muttered to myself as I moved his hand. Wait. What? Ruka?

Thinking about it made my head hurt, and so I moved his hand away, and tried to sit up again, only to realize that another arm also rested at my waist. I somehow managed to turn and came face to face with Natsume. This was getting weirder by the minute. I moved his arm as well, and finally sat up.

By this time, the fog in my head had cleared up a bit. I stared at the two sleeping guys and somehow managed to smile. I needed to take a picture of this. Hotaru would pay to see this. I slid off the bed, and it was not easy at all, considering that I did not want to wake them up, and they had been almost glued to me. (So were now really close to each other.)

I finally stood up, and groped my pockets for my phone. I didn't find it but Natsume's phone was on the table in front of me. I picked it up, took the picture and emailed it to myself and Hotaru, before pocketing it. I turned and almost fell, but somehow caught myself, and staggered to the washroom.

I was feeling better when I stepped out of the washroom, and now I went to the kitchen to get some water. My throat was still parched, not to mention, I was sure my stomach would not be able to handle anything more than water anyways, so food was out of the question. I filled my glass with water, and took a sip as I turned around, and then promptly spat it out.

Grandfather was asleep on the couch in the living room. He had a blanket and a pillow, but that was still a couch, and that was still Toushrou Hyuuga. Glad that I still had Natsume's phone, I took another picture. Then I drank my water, and walked completely into the living room, taking my surroundings into account.

The kitchen counter that extended into the living room had been turned into a bar. I had failed to notice that when I had been in the kitchen. There were too many bottles of hard alcohol, as well as a LOT of cans of beer. Most of the bottles were empty, and the cans had been used to make a pyramid. Right. In one corner of the living room, there were several small suitcases, and next to them was a pile of boots. Winter jackets were in another pile.

The table in front of the couch where grandfather was even now peacefully sleeping had bags of chips on it, and I was sure they were empty, as well as the remains of the cake that Natsume and I had made. Well, actually, I could only tell because of the plate, and the smudging of icing, everything else was gone. When we had eaten it, and I was sure I had also been one of them, we had literally devoured it, and I think the only way we could have finished it off more cleanly, would have been if we had licked the plate. Who knows, maybe someone had.

I stumbled off to take a peek into the other rooms as well. In the den I found uncle Misaki sprawled on the couch, and he did have a pillow but was using a winter jacket, maybe his own, as a blanket. I clicked another picture. Come to think of it, there had been no blanket on Natsume's bed either. No wonder we had all been cuddling together. I smiled as I realized that, that was probably the reason I had been sleeping between those two.

My next stop was the extra bedroom. I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise at the scene in there, but that was all I could muster at the moment. I took another picture, and then smiled at it. Uncle Narumi and Aunt Kimiko were cuddled together under a comforter. It seemed weird to admit but they did look kinda cute. I stepped out of the room, and closed the door gently behind me.

I was clear headed enough now, that last night was coming back to me.

**_Flashback:_**

_Natsume left me to open the door, and so I got up, and pulled one his shirts over my tank top. It matched well with my cotton capris. Then I headed out to see who it was, when I heard a lot of people yell 'SURPRISE' at the same time._

_I grinned broadly at the stunned look on Natsume's face, as everyone entered, almost in single file. Everyone had one small suitcase (small enough to be carry on in a plane, though I knew that they had flown here in Grandfather's personal jet) and one shopping bag full of alcohol. Ruka came in first, followed by Aunt Kimiko, then Uncle Narumi, then Uncle Misaki, and the last one to enter was Grandfather. By this time Ruka was giving me a hug, and so I looked away from Natsume._

_"Whoa!" I said as Ruka spun me around, and he laughed._

_Then he placed his suitcase at one side of the living room, and tugged off his boots. The Aunt Kimiko was giving me a hug, and then a kiss on my forehead. She had already gotten rid of her stuff, and only had the bag of alcohol. I grinned at her, before I was pulled into hugs by both my uncles. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grandfather ruffle Natsume's hair. Say what?_

_"Mikan, where do you wanna make the bar?" Ruka asked, snapping me out of my amazement, and I pointed at the kitchen counter. He gave me a thumbs up and started emptying his bag of booze. He had a 24 pack of beer, and a bottle of tequila. Next was Aunt Kimiko, and out came at least 12 bottles of Bacardi Breezer, and three bottles of Glavya. Uncle Narumi took out more beer, and a bottle of Absolut Vodka, and Uncle Misaki had beer and vodka as well, except he had brought Grey Goose._

_Dear God! When had my entire family turned into alcoholics?_

_"Hey Mikan!" Grandfather said to me, and I turned to him, still gaping at the amount of alcohol. He chuckled. Wait. Toushrou Hyuuga chuckled? What was going on?_

_The grandfather gave me a hug, and then he headed off to the bar (there was no way to call it anything else now) and placed his own contribution there. Two bottles of Jura (scotch)._

_I jumped as Natsume wrapped an arm around me, and he gave me an understanding smile. I guess I looked a bit overwhelmed._

_"Merry Christmas Mikan." he said to me and I smiled and mouthed 'you too' before we were swallowed up by the tide that was our family._

**_Flashback Over_**

I went back to Natsume's room. Both him and Ruka were still sleeping. Since I was already swaying, I figured, I should also be sleeping. I hadn't even checked the time yet, and honestly I did not want to. I pulled out a huge comforter from the cupboard. I guess we had been too drunk to remember that Natsume did have this in here last night and carried it to the bed and spread it over both of them. Then I crawled back between them, this time facing Natsume, and went back to sleep.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I remembered Natsume's toast from last night.

"To the mother of all hangovers on Christmas morning. Merry Christmas!" he had said. We had all laughed. It was going to be so true.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

Somebody was moving next to me. That was all I could think of as I woke up. I opened my eyes and winced at the light, even though I knew it was almost dark in the room.

I glanced at the figure snuggled into my arms, and inspite of the headache that was beginning to form, smiled. Mikan looked adorable, and behind her Ruka was out cold. So she must've been the one moving, and had woken me up. I noticed the comforter over us and frowned slightly. If I remembered right, we had gone to sleep without a blanket last night. I glanced at Ruka. Nah, it must've been Mikan. She usually could wake up early after drinking, though unlike us, she would be hungover tomorrow as well.

I slowly sat up, but even that made my head throb in pain. Whose bright idea was it to get trashed last night anyways? Honestly, considering the amount of alcohol they had shown up with, you'd think we were all hardened alcoholics.

I smiled slightly though. I had been happy to see everyone. Then my smile widened at what Grandfather had said to me last night as he had greeted me.

"There is no way I was letting my grandson spend Christmas alone. I have my faults, but I am no Scrooge." he had said to me, before ruffling my hair. I had never been so stunned in my life. 'Who're you and what have you done with my grandfather?' I had almost blurted out, but thank god, I had managed to keep my mouth shut.

I could see that his hug had amazed Mikan just as much. Really, I wondered what had gotten into him.

Once we were over the shock of everyone showing up just like that, it had turned out to be a lot of fun. I grinned as I remembered Ruka's idea that instead of toasting many times during the night, we make a toast only for our first shot, but each person gets to make a different toast.

I had toasted to the hangover we would all have today, but there had been quite a few unexpected ones as well. Shrugging, I slid out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get some water. Now that I was up, I needed to give my dehydrated body as much water as possible if I wanted to make this less painful.

As I drained my glass of water, I really considered staying up and making breakfast for everyone. Then I shook my head, winced as it hurt, and headed back to bed. We'd order in for breakfast. Either eggs, waffles, pancakes and stuff from Denny's, otherwise there was always pizza.

I climbed back into be and realized that Mikan had moved away from Ruka. I grinned as I now pulled her close to me before closing my eyes.

"To a Christmas that grants our hearts desires." Narumi had toasted last night. Well, it seemed to have worked for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Natsume's POV:**

"Are you sure its okay? If I had known your family was here..." Ian said uneasily.

"Totally. I am sure we can use someone who is not in pain." I said with a smirk, before stepping aside to let him in. He walked in and was surprised by the scene on front of him. Everyone was in the living room, since we had just finished breakfast (more like lunch) and they all looked half dead.

"Hey Ian!" Mikan said brightly as she headed into the kitchen, probably to get everyone more water.

Ian greeted her, and then I introduced him to everyone. He looked a bit overwhelmed.

Only Narumi was able to strike up conversation, while everyone else went back to being half dead after saying hi. Mikan scowled as she came back with more water.

"You know what, all of you off to bed. I do not want to spend all day with zombies. Go to sleep, and you better be feeling better by supper." she said with her hand on her hips. Grandfather was the first one up. He patted her head, nodded to me and Ian, and headed straight into the den. Misaki, Mom and Narumi were up next, and with mumbled goodbyes they headed into the spare bedroom. I decided I did not wanna know how they were going to manage. Ruka stared at the three of us, then sighed.

"Mikan you sure you want me to leave?" he asked.

"You obviously need rest." she answered and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Sorry man, I'm not usually such terrible company." he said to Ian before heading into my room.

I caught Mikan's eye and we both grinned.

"Ian what can I get for you?" Mikan asked him, and he shrugged.

"Come with me and choose for yourself then." she called as she headed back to the kitchen. Ian and I followed.

He raised an eyebrow at all the empty bottles and cans. "No kidding they're all hungover." he muttered and I chuckled, though that made me wince.

"Mikan mind if I catch a nap too?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sorry Ian." I apologized but he waved me off, and I also headed back into my room to crash.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"So... that must've been one hell of a party last night." Ian said as Mikan poured them iced tea.

"You have no idea. Everyone showed up at like 11:30, and I think we finally crashed at like 6 this morning." Mikan said as she handed him his glass, and they walked back to the couch.

"I was so happy that they decided to surprise us. Natsume would never say it, but he was missing them." Mikan said quietly as they sat down.

"So will everyone be here till new year's?" Ian asked and she shook her head.

"Everyone is leaving tomorrow night. Ruka is going to Norway so he can meet his grandparents, as well as spend time with his girlfriend and her family. Everyone else is going back to Japan." she told him.

"I see. I hope you don't mind all my questions." Ian said softly, almost apologetically, but Mikan shook her head.

"What're your plans for tonight?" she asked instead.

"Humm nothing I guess. Maybe a movie." Ian answered nonchalantly.

Mikan gaped. "Then you have to spend Christmas with us!" she declared and he raised an eyebrow, making her blush.

"You guys seem like a pretty close knit group. Do you really want an outsider here?" he asked amused.

"You'll be fine. But please Ian!" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Sure I guess." he said finally and Mikan cheered.

"Lemme go tell Natsume." she said jumping up.

"Don't you mean ask Natsume?" Ian teased.

"No. Its the same anyways. He would never say no for this." she said as she left the room. Ian just stared at her amazed. There was something about her that was drawing him in, making him say things he hadn't said in forever, like admitting that he would be alone for Christmas.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

Considering our crazy party last night, we had a really tame Christmas dinner (Mom, Narumi and Ruka cooked). I had expected it to be a bit formal because of Ian and Grandfather but it seemed like everyone just wanted to have fun. We played charades after dinner and that had all of us laughing like anything. I could not remember the last time we had just relaxed and had fun, like simple people.

It was pure bliss.

Tonight everyone actually went back to the hotel where they should've been staying and I was left with Mikan.

We were sitting on the couch and she snuggled close to me.

"That was amazing." she said with a smile.

"Thank you." I told her and she looked surprised before shaking her head and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you." she said softly before pulling me down.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Ian scowled at the mirror. In a way he could not recognize the person he saw in there.

He had spent the entire day with the family of a colleague, had eaten their food, and had even played games with them. He had laughed for god's sake. Not even once had it occurred to him to get some information out of them that might be of use. He had not even talked of business to Toushrou Hyuuga. He had just been normal, whatever that was.

It was all because of that girl. When he had looked at her laughing face, everything but the moment had flown from his head.

He dropped back onto his bed. He hadn't been able to take his mind off her since he had met her, and that's why he had visited Natsume today, but instead of ending his strange attraction to her, his visit had only magnified it.

The entire afternoon, while everyone slept, he had talked to her, and he realized that he had never met anyone like her before.

She was off limits, Ian told himself firmly, then he scowled.

Why was she off limits?

Just like everything else in life, she was fair game. Spoils always went to the victor, and Ian Stark never lost.

He smiled cynically as he realized he had used his real name. Yeah she really was something that she had him vowing his real name after years of being Ian Smith.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Author Note: From the end of this chapter, starts the NEW part of Shalom II. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Monday:**

**Normal POV:**

"It is really nice of you to keep me company while Natsume's busy." Mikan said sweetly as Ian's car pulled out of the parking lot.

"I am just using you to suck up to Natsume." Ian replied with a wicked grin that made her laugh.

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked after a while.

"Well.. I was thinking Aquarium of the Bay and then some shopping at Pier 39. I hope you don't mind." Ian answered and she clapped her hands happily.

"That sounds great." Mikan exclaimed and Ian smiled.

_She was so easy to please,_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

"Oh God that was amazing!" Mikan said for like the hundredth time as she had Ian had lunch at a restaurant that specialized in sea food.

Ian rolled his eyes. "I am sure you have seen aquariums before."

"But this one was so cool!" she said as dug into her food.

"You know... somehow I thought you'd be harder to impress." Ian observed and she looked at him surprised.

"Well.. you're the girlfriend of the heir of Hyuuga Corp. and you're even close to his family. Not to mention, you must have a well connected family to date a guy like that." Ian shrugged.

Mikan just stared before shaking her head lightly. "You're assuming Ian. Remember, assume makes and 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." she told him sagely taking another bite.

"So how off the mark was I?" he asked interested.

"A lot. I.. well its really hard to explain, and kinda complicated, but in a nutshell, I am an orphan, who was raised by the Hyuuga's. My father used to be good friend of Natsume's dad, or so I was told. As for Natsume, well I've known him since before he ever got involved with Hyuuga Corp." she replied.

"A Cinderella story it would seem." Ian said thoughtfully, making her chuckle.

"Not really. I was never the bullied little girl and Natsume did not suddenly show up to save me. He was always there for me. No one would ever dare to be mean or rude to me; Natsume and Ruka made sure of that. I was the spoiled one, the kid that everyone protected." she said, a strange note creeping up in her voice at the end.

"I am sorry for intruding like that." Ian apologized but she waved him off.

"In return will you answer one of my questions?" Mikan asked and he nodded.

"Why do your cards say Ian S.? I thought your name was Ian Smith, so why not just use that like normal?" she asked. Ian stared, surprised by her observation skills.

"Well... I go by Ian Smith, but Smith is not my last name. So to be well.. correct.. I use Ian S." he replied after a moment.

"So Smith isn't your name at all, just what you've led everyone to think of as your last name. Then what is your last name?" Mikan asked brightly and he chuckled ruefully.

"Ian Stark, but I would request that you keep it to yourself." he said coolly, and he saw Mikan frown.

"You can tell Natsume." he shrugged and she brightened up again. Ian shook his head. In a way she was as easy to read as a book, but at the same time, she was very complicated. That just made him want to know everything about her.

* * *

**Evening:**

"So how was your day with Ian?" Natsume asked as they drove home from the office where Ian had dropped her off.

"It was great. We went to the aquarium and then did random shopping in Pier 39. I got this really cool pair of earrings for you, and a really pretty necklace for Kia. I even found a scarf for Chitose." Mikan said happily and he smiled.

"Will you show me my earrings when we get home?" he asked and she nodded happily.

"Ian's fun, though he is a bit weird, but still fun." she said before launching into all the details of the day. Natsume listened patiently, his expression amused, but somewhere he started to wonder about how truly weird Ian had been acting. It was almost as if he was courting Mikan, but Ian would never be stupid enough to make a move on Natsume's girl. Natsume shook his doubts away. What he was seeing was Mikan make the first guy friend ever (he refused to count Tsubasa) and it might've made him a bit jealous. Truthfully Ian was just being a good friend, both to Mikan and to him.

"Did you just say Ian Stark?" Natsume asked as her story progressed.

"Uh huh. He told me, and he said I could tell you, but no one else. So you should not tell anyone either." Mikan said and he nodded. He had always known Ian's real last name, but the fact that he had told this to Mikan really surprised him. He pushed his thoughts aside and concentrated on what she was telling him.

"You know overall I did have fun, so its all good. Its a pity you're busy Natsume, but I knew you would be before I even came here." she said giving him a lovely smile.

"Mikan I.. I was wondering.." Natsume started.

"Yes?" she asked him and he pulled himself together.

"I was wondering if you would switch to California University for the coming semester? There won't be a lag in your studies this way, and well.. you would be able to stay here. I should be done with the project by the summer too, so we can go home together." he said, trying not to let on how much this mattered to him.

"Live here, with you?" she murmured and Natsume almost told her to let it go. What had he been thinking? Live away from home, stay for a sem at a new place, a new college, without her friends, it would be so hard for her to adjust, there was no way she would agree.

"Okay." Mikan said quietly.

"Okay?" Natsume asked stunned as he turned to face her.

"Natsume you're driving!" she cried out and he turned back to the road.

"Yeah 'okay'. Its no fun when I miss you every time I breathe. I'd rather live here. I am sure I'll miss everyone else but it'll still be a lot less than how much I missed you." she said, her voice soft. Natsume pulled into his building lot, but he stayed silent until the car was parked. Then he turned to her.

"I'm sorry." he said taking her hands into his and Mikan sniffed.

"Don't talk stupid. Its not your fault. I'm just so glad to be with you again." she mumbled, a deep blush staining her cheeks. Natsume slid out of the car and walked over to her side. Mikan watched as he opened the door, and pulled her out and into a hug, kicking the door shut. She smiled slightly even as her eyes misted.

"I missed you so much." she mumbled against his chest, and he picked her up.

"I'll make it up to you." he promised and Mikan smiled before lightly kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She was still smiling when they entered his place and he sat her on the kitchen counter.

"So Madame, what would you like for supper?" Natsume asked taking off his jacket.

"How about we order in, and you spend the time you would've spent cooking, with me instead?" she asked him, arching an eyebrow. Natsume moved to stand right in front of her.

"How would you want to make use of this time?" he asked her wryly.

"I don't know. Anything from video games to making out is good with me." she answered and he leaned close, placing both arms on the counter on either side of her.

"Making out, huh? You love to shock me, don't you?" he asked lightly pressing a kiss on her throat.

"I barely succeed so I have to try a lot." she replied, but she was breathless now. Natsume moved in closer.

"You sure you barely succeed? You sure its not that I can just hide my reactions well?" he asked, trailing kisses.

"Huh?" Mikan just stared. All thought had left her brain, and now he straightened.

"Video games it is." Natsume said as he left the kitchen without a backward glance. He was shaking with laughter. It took a few minutes for her fevered mind to realize what had just happened but then Mikan started to shake in anger.

"Natsume baka!" She yelled as she jumped down from the counter and went running after him. He was in his room, changing. All thoughts again fled Mikan's head at the sight of him, only wearing his trousers.

"Uh.." she started and then stopped, trying not to stare but staring anyways. Natsume stalked closer, his expression amused.

He lightly stroked her cheek.

"Being a tease is not good. You said so." she mumbled and he smirked.

"But _I_ won't get scared. _I_ won't stay stop. So _I_ am not a tease." he said as he leaned closer.

Mikan realized she was going to be lost in his eyes and not even remember her own name soon. With a lot of effort she pushed him and turned away. She knew he was laughing.

"Since I am moving in permanently, I am gonna stay in the spare bedroom from now on." she told him before trying to rush out of the room, but Natsume grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him. He hugged her tightly from behind and Mikan felt his warmth seep into her, relaxing her aginst her will.

"Maybe I can convince you to change your mind?" he murmured, kissing her ear lightly.

Mikan turned her head to look at him, and he met her eyes. He was not teasing anymore.

"You want me to move in with you?" she whispered.

"I always want you near me."

Mikan blushed at his words but she did not look away. "Okay."

Natsume smiled slightly. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

******Author Note: This chapter is all under the new Shalom II. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"So the two of you practically moved in together, and she will be staying there for an entire semester?" Ruka asked, trying to keep his tone neutral. He was having a video conference with Natsume.

"I can see you freaking out." Natsume told him.

"I can feel me freaking out. What in hell are you thinking? She's a kid!" Ruka snapped.

"Actually she's what, nearly twenty now? But that's not the point. It's not that kind of living together. It's just sharing the same room." Natsume explained.

"Uh huh. I cannot believe this." Ruka muttered and Natsume saw him collapse back in his chair.

"Truthfully, neither can I. But that is not the point. It feels wrong to not have her around."

"I know. It'll just take some getting used to. I mean, yeah you guys were sort of dating, but nothing had really changed between you two; not by a lot. This is a major change. I think I am pretty glad I am not there to see this." Ruka said quietly.

"Huh. If that's your tune, then everyone else is going to be way worse." Natsume said thoughtfully.

"Maybe lay off the details?" Ruka suggested.

"That hurts Mikan. She is too insecure for me to do that. She'll think I am embarassed of her or something."

Ruka sighed. "You're screwed. Grandfather is going to flip, and well to be honest, everyone is going to flip. Not just let Mikan live with you, which might have been okay, but let her _live _with you. Oh yeah, I can see that going well."

"We've shared a room pretty often, even in Japan." Natsume offered.

"Not that often since you got together."

"Whose side are you on, damnit?" Natsume snapped.

"Hey! I am just pointing out the obvious. It's gonna be trouble." Ruka told him.

"I do not care. Remember, when we sent her away to boarding school, Grandfather gave us his word that he would never interfere in our personal lives again. That takes him out. I can handle everyone else." Natsume said seriously.

"Sounds like a plan. Wanna wait to drop this bomb until I am back at the mansion though? Maybe I can calm things there for you." Ruka offered.

"When are you getting back?" Natsume asked.

"Leaving Norway right after New year's. Should reach home on the 2nd of Jan."

"Fine. I'll tell them after you get there. Be ready to deal with the fallout." Natsume replied.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled, just as the front door banged shut behind her.

"In here!" Natsume called, and she rushed to him. Natsume was startled to see tear tracks on her face as she threw herself into his arms.

"Mikan! What's wrong?" Natsume asked even as he held her tightly.

"Aunt Kimiko called while I was at the University, getting things sorted and I told her where I was, and she figured out why I would be there, and she was so furious with me. I don't get it, Natsume. Why would she be so mad?" Mikan whimpered. Natsume hugged her, his hand stroking her hair, and the other rubbing soothing circles on her back, but his eyes met Ruka's in the computer screen. They were so screwed.

"It's fine Mikan. I'll deal with Mom. Don't worry about her." Natsume said softly.

"I'll head back to Japan today." Ruka said quietly. Mikan jumped at hearing his voice and then turned to see him.

"Ruka.. tell me what's going on. You know Natsume'll try to soften it." She said wiping away her tears.

Ruka gave her a long steady look, then nodded. "Your relationship is new to all of us. When you were in front of everyone in Japan, while they might have said that they accepted it, they, hell even me, were just trying to not see the changes. The two of you moving in together will make them all see things they are trying very hard to not see."

"But... but.." Mikan sputtered, and looked helplessly at Natsume, and then back at Ruka.

"I know Mikan. It's just going to take some getting used to. Just stay where you are and go ahead with your plans. The two of us will take care of it, okay?" Ruka said soothingly.

Mikan nodded, trusting him, and trusting Natsume.

"What exactly did my mother say to you?" Natsume asked quietly. His voice held an edge to it.

Mikan looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"What did she say that made you cry?" his voice was getting colder with each word.

"Natsume.." Ruka warned.

"I asked this of Mikan. I made this decision. If they want to take it out on anyone, they can take it out on me, not her." He snapped at Ruka. "What did she say Mikan?"

"Whole thing or will a summary do?" Mikan asked, setting her jaw.

"Summary will be fine."

"She said she did not understand how I could turn out like this. She had expected better from someone she had thought of as her own daughter." Mikan said, her voice breaking at the end. She knew what Aunt Kimiko had implied, and from the fury on his face, so did Natsume.

"What in hell..." Ruka growled.

"Don't bother ruining your vacation Ruka. No need to placate anyone." Natsume said in an voice filled with icy fury.

"Oh I am going, but it ain't to placate anyone anymore." Ruka snapped.

"No. No matter what she said, she's still family. They're all family." Mikan said with a stubborn shake of her head.

Natsume and Ruka stared at her, and Ruka's incredulity came across loud and clear through the webcam.

"Are you out of your mind? No one says stuff like that to you. Do you understand me?" Natsume said angrily, taking her by the shoulders.

"Her saying it does not make it true. Just give them time right? If you guys get mad, then we'll just keep fighting, and we'll never have a Christmas like this one. Please, both of you. I don't want our family to break. It might be a wierd one, but it's the only family I have." Mikan's voice broke at the end, and tears were glittering in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go there and cool everything down. Just, don't answer calls from Japan for a while." Ruka told them.

"Thanks Ruka." Mikan said with a sniff, but then she turned to Natsume.

"I promise that as long as you are not insulted again, I will not lose my temper." He told her, and she nodded.

"Later then. I need to make travel arrangements." Ruka said before turning his webcam off.

Natsume turned back to Mikan, but she would no longer meet his eyes.

"I already promised, now tell me truthfully everything she said." He said seriously.

Mikan hugged her knees. "Let it go. She was mad. People say things they don't mean when they are mad."

"Mikan." That was all he said, but then that was all he needed to say.

Slowly she started speaking, and she told him everything Kimiko Hyuuga had said. Natsume was stunned by the vehemence his mother had shown.

"I am sure she did not mean it. She can't mean it. She does love me. She does, right?" Mikan whispered.

"Of course, she loves you." Natsume said, wrapping his arm around Mikan's shoulders, hiding his own anger. Mikan was his, and no one, not even his mother, was allowed to make her cry.

"Will everyone be just as angry?" Mikan asked, her voice small.

"I don't know." Natsume answered honestly.

"I thought they were okay with us. I thought Uncle Narumi even approved." Mikan said miserably. Natsume said nothing but his grip on her tightened. He had no comforting lies for her.

That night Mikan cried herself to sleep. She tried to hide the tears from Natsume, but that was impossible, so finally she ended up crying in his arms. He held her, murmuring loving words, until the tears stopped, and sleep took her. If it had been about him, he would have happily faced his family's wrath, but it was Mikan, and he'd be damned if he allowed her to be hurt like this again.

In spite of his feelings on the matter, he could think of no way to fix this right now. He just hoped that Ruka had better luck. For Mikan's sake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing and encouraging me to go off my hiatus(and telling me it was okay to be on one): **

**a bit of slytherin **

**Viola Cain **

**Kylee-Cat **

**Yasumoni **

**chainedheart999 **

**The Ecstatic Angel Yuki21 **

**natsumeslover **

**Fallen-Angel-RM **

**ItaSaku29 **

**Cometflare **

**Anon**

**weemeex **

**Thanks for reviewing since I started updating Shalom II again: **

**Serenity012**

**princess shalott evermore**

**CrackleGirl11 **

**pwenie **

**Crimson Siege **

**sapphireangel09 **

**Kylee-Cat **

**akjupiter**

* * *

**Author Note: I know I should have posted this last chapter, since that was the completely new chapter. But, once you guys read this chapter, you'll see why I am using this one to make all the comments, and say all the Thanks. Its not the end or anything like that. It's just the turning point. **

**Shalom is one of my own favorites and I still have no clue just how it turned out to be so good. Shalom II, got messed up because of my real life. Then I placed it on hiatus. Now that is finally done. Two more chapters, and everyone will also be able to review.. (YAY) I will be regular in my updates of Shalom II from now on, or as regular as I can be. **

**As for the story, I have changed the direction a bit, and Ian is not as important as he seemed he was going to be. He'll still be important though, and he's still after Mikan. No changes there. **

**Now for my Turning Point. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Mikan was curled up in bed, refusing to even get up.

"C'mon love, you can't stay in bed all day." Natsume said as he stroked her hair back from her face.

"I can. School holidays." Mikan told him without opening her eyes which were slightly swollen from all the crying she had done yesterday.

Natsume stared at her for a long moment, before deciding something. "You know what, you can, and so can I."

Mikan opened one eye to look at him.

Natsume flicked out his phone and called his office. "I won't be coming in today. Cancel all my appointments and defer them to later dates. I am not to be disturbed today." Natsume said calmly.

"Good." He answered after listening for a while, and then hung up.

Mikan was staring at him with both eyes now.

"All day?" she murmured.

"At your service. What is your command, my princess?" Natsume asked smiling.

Mikan scooted over in bed, making room for him. "Let's go back to sleep." She said happily and Natsume chuckled. He slid in next to her and pulled her carefully into his arms. Mikan settled close to him with a happy sigh.

Then she proceeded to unbutton his shirt. "Was there a hidden meaning to the word sleep?" Natsume teased.

"You hate sleeping with a shirt on." Mikan answered innocently.

Natsume stared at her, then he sat up, pulled his shirt off, threw it across the room, and lay back down. He pulled the blanket up and over them both.

Mikan's palms were travelling as they moved over his skin and Natsume caught them easily in his hand. He looked at her frowning.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I.. I.." Mikan scowled, and he could see herself steeling to say something.

"Don't. We're not doing something you don't really want to, just because we're related to dumb people." Natsume said with a shake of his head.

"But.." Mikan started, crestfallen and Natsume smiled lightly.

"My crazy girl." He pulled her down and kissed her, long and deep until she was sprawled on top of him.

"See, that was more fun right?" Natsume asked when their lips finally parted.

Mikan nodded, even as she tried to get her breathing right.

"That's why we wait till you want to. Now, how about that sleep you lured me with?" he asked and she grinned, before snuggling close to him.

* * *

"You're not going to like what I am going to tell you." Ruka muttered.

Natsume scowled. "I don't like you calling me, period. You're supposed to fix things, not give me hourly reports."

"This is the first time I am calling you since I got back to Japan." Ruka snapped.

"An hour ago. Your flight landed an hour ago, Ruka." Natsume's tone was flippant. He had a really bad feeling about this and this was the only way he knew how to cope.

"So you have that bad a feeling huh?" Ruka sighed. He knew how Natsume covered for his panic. "Anyhow, Aunt Kimiko is furious, but luckily Grandfather is not interfering in any of this. So there will be no mighty Hyuuga anything involved. He is siding with Aunt, he is just not openly interfering, you understand." Ruka explained.

"Go on." Natsume asked.

"Misaki is neutral. Narumi though is taking your side. Or to be more precise, Mikan's side. He's still seething over what Aunt Kimiko had said to Mikan on the phone. He seems to think that you two are old enough to make your own decisions. He's going to help in making sure Grandfather keeps his promise of non-interference."

"Narumi did always love Mikan." Natsume relaxed.

"Yeah, that ain't the bad news. Your mom is coming to visit you." Ruka sounded edgy now.

"She's what?" Natsume snapped.

"Yup. Narumi had one piece of advice for you. Just one. He said that no matter what you do, do not let her stay with you. If you do, she will destroy your relationship from the inside out. Not to mention, Mikan is not the complaining sort, and she'll be home more than you, no idea what Aunt would say to her behind your back, and you won't even find out." Ruka sounded disgusted.

"Okay. Mom won't be staying with us. Tell Narumi that I am grateful. I'll deal with here, and hopefully he can keep Grandfather off my back." Natsume said and then hung up. His eyes went to the washroom door from where he could still hear her shower.

Suddenly Natsume could feel desperation crawl inside him. He knew she had felt the same thing earlier this morning and he had said no, but right now, he wanted her next to him. He could say no once he was holding her, but he needed to be holding her.

* * *

Mikan jumped when the shower door opened. Natsume stood there, wearing his low slung jeans, and black t-shirt. He looked devastated, and before she could say anything, even comprehend the fact that he was in her shower, he had taken that one more step that was separating them, and was holding her tightly.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked in a tremulous voice, even as her arms went around him out of sheer instinct.

"Just let me hold you." He said, his lips moving against the wet skin of her shoulder.

"You're scaring me. Please.." Mikan whispered, and he suddenly pushed her away, his eyes downcast.

"Sorry Mikan. I never meant to scare you." Natsume said in a choked voice. He had held it together on the phone with Ruka, but now he was breaking apart at the seams. He loved Mikan, but he also loved his mother. He had spent years sitting at her bedside, _with Mikan,_ praying for her to get better. He had rejoiced with all his heart when she had finally woken up from her years long coma. And now she wanted to take from him the one person he valued more than he valued his own life. More than that, she wanted to hurt the person, he cared for more than anything else.

He started to turn away but Mikan caught his arm.

"You're scaring me. What's so wrong? Tell me." She asked, making her meaning clear.

Natsume finally looked at her, but then something registered and he pulled off his t-shirt and helped her pull it on. Then he hugged her again.

"Mom is coming here. Narumi says that no matter what we are not to allow her to live with us. She's coming here to break us up, Mikan." Natsume finally said, even as he lifted her, and carried her out of the shower stall.

Mikan said nothing as Natsume dried her, and wrapped a towel around her hair. He then turned the shower off.

When he turned back, Mikan was staring at him with the same desperation that had made him seek her out. She reached up and pulled him down to her in an unexpected kiss.

They barely parted for breath when Natsume picked her up and carried her out to the bedroom. He wasn't stopping, and he knew, she didn't want him to.

* * *

"So this is afterglow." Mikan murmured, nestled in his arms. Natsume was lying on his back, while she lay spread over him, and the blanket was pooled at their waists. He was casually tracing the scars on her back. He somehow found them fascinating.

"You've definitely gotten bolder at chit chat." Natsume chuckled, and Mikan smiled against his skin.

"I was always bold. This is the first occasion I can make use of the said.. boldness." Mikan said, but she could not quite keep the blush from her face.

"Uh huh. Seemed pretty bold when you..." Natsume started but was stopped when she smacked him soundly on the stomach.

Natsume laughed and pulled her close. "Shh.. I won't kiss and tell. Well, do anything and tell." He stroked her hair lightly, letting the strands sift through his fingers. Mikan rested her forehead against his collarbone, and slowly the afterglow faded and reality seeped in.

"She's still coming." She whispered miserably.

"Yes. And no matter what, we won't let her get between us. We can love her, but even she has no right to separate us, right?" Natsume asked, raising her chin so that she would look him in his eyes.

"Mine." Mikan answered seriously.

"Very poetic." Natsume teased, but she could see the sparkle of happiness in his eyes. "And yes, you're very much mine."

"Yours." Mikan said in complete agreement, reaching up to kiss him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**sapphireangel09**

**Viola Cain**

**Serenity012**

**pwenie**

**PassionInWriting - thanks**

**Crimson Siege**

**xXBluefangXx**

**xxxusui0918xxx - thanks, and yes they did.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Mom!" Natsume called Kimiko to get her attention as she came out of the luggage bay at the airport and she smiled, as she started towards her son.

"Natsume!" Kimiko Hyuuga said affectionately as she reached forward and kissed her son's cheek.

"Where's Mikan?" she asked, looking around.

"She had to finish up some formalities at the university. She'll join us later." Natsume answered, taking her trolley from her. "After all, we saw you at Christmas, so it was okay."

"Yes, we did see each other at Christmas." Kimiko answered.

"So what brings you back so soon to San Francisco?" Natsume asked easily.

"How about we talk in a not so public setting?" Kimiko asked him with raised brows.

"Of course." Natsume said graciously, coming to a stop in front of a car. The driver jumped out and loaded the suitcases in the trunk.

Natsume held the door open for his mother, and then walked around the car to sit on her other side.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a while, noticing that they were not quite heading in the direction of Natsume's apartment.

"I've booked the Presidential suite at the Mandarin Oriental for you." Natsume answered.

"Excuse me?" Kimiko's scowl was thunderous.

"It gives you a place of your own complete with everything that you are used to, mother. It isn't the mansion, but it does come close." Natsume replied calmly.

Kimiko stared at him with narrowed eyes, but then she sighed. "Very well. You'd rather I not intrude upon you and Mikan." She had expected him to be defensive or to deny the charge. She was wrong.

"Yes, there is that. I have come to appreciate my privacy quite a lot." Natsume's expression and tone were both unperturbed.

"And you think I will be an intrusion." She made it a statement.

"Isn't that why you are here?" Natsume's voice was now cold.

Kimiko stared at him, suddenly realizing that her son had spent the last ten years in the company of Toushrou Hyuuga.

"Let us skip the part where we pretend that you did not come here to try and break Mikan and I up." Natsume told her.

"Then tell me, how do you expect to spend your life with a girl whom you see as a sister? She's projecting her insecurity issues onto you, and I will not allow her to destroy your life like that. Not to mention, it will be better for her too if she is with someone else. Somone who actually loves her, not just thinks of her as his responsibility." Kimiko's voice held complete conviction.

"My relationships are none of your business, mother. As for what is good for me, or for her, we are old enough to make those kinds of decisions, and bear the consequences if we mess up." Natsume's tone told her that the topic was now closed.

The rest of the drive passed by in silence, but Natsume did go with her to her suite.

"Mikan and I will see you for dinner mother. We'll call you before we arrive." Natsume said and left. He did not allow her to touch him again, and he had not called her 'Mom' at all, after he had greeted her. She was 'Mother' if she was acting like this.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping me company today Ian." Mikan said in a subdued voice.

"It's not a problem. Really. But why are you so down?" Ian asked as they pulled out of the University parking lot. The formalities Mikan had needed to complete had taken them only fifteen minutes to finish, but she did not want to be back until Natsume told her for sure that Aunt Kimiko was safely at the hotel.

"It's.." Mikan started, but the words would not come. What was she to say? To her horror, tears slid down her cheeks, and she could do nothing to stop them. Mikan turned away from Ian, looking out of the window, and seeing nothing. She didn't even notice when the car stopped.

Ian undid his seat belt and reached forward to gently cup her face in his palm. "Mikan, what's wrong?"

"His family... somehow.. they suddenly do not approve of our relationship. Uncle Narumi does, but other than him..." Mikan felt more tears slide down her cheeks. "Aunt Kimiko came here today, and Natsume is picking her up and then taking her to a hotel. He doesn't trust her to let her stay at our home and not to hurt me. I thought of her as my own mom, and now she would hurt me on purpose... I don't understand what's going on, Ian." Mikan's heartbreak came across loud and clear, and Ian's temper flared.

"What does Natsume think?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. He had expected better of Natsume, than to think that he would leave Mikan alone and go pacify his mom.

"He's furious. If I hadn't stopped him, he would have probably broken all ties with everyone. But.. they're my family too, even if they seem to have forgotten it." Mikan whispered.

Ian sighed. "In that case, you'll probably win them over. If you can hold back an enraged Natsume, you can do anything."

Mikan gave him a weak smile. "I guess so."

"Now enough crying. I am taking you drinking. That's what you need to cheer up. Good alcohol can cheer anyone up." Ian told her.

"Right. And if I am in a drunken stupor, then I won't have to go see Aunt tonight. I'm all for this plan." Mikan answered.

* * *

"How exactly did this happen?" Natsume asked as he stepped aside from the door so that Ian could carry Mikan inside.

"What are you talking about? She was tired so she fell asleep." Ian answered blandly, after he gently laid Mikan down on the couch.

"I can smell the vodka all the way here, Ian." Natsume answered wryly, even as he moved closer to check on his inebriated girlfriend.

Ian gave him an unrepentant grin. "I believe this is her way of making sure that she stays in tonight. I came up with the idea though."

Natsume scowled.

"Don't worry. You can still go. I'll stay and keep an eye on Mikan." Ian offered.

"Don't be ridiculous. Dinner with my mother is not important enough to leave her alone when she has been drinking." Natsume answered sharply, then suddenly smirked. "You can always go meet my mother, if you'd like."

"I think I'll pass. While I might have enjoyed your family's company while they were here, I like Mikan, and I have no love for your mother at the moment." Ian's eyes were cold now, and Natsume gave him a questioning look.

"It's breaking Mikan's heart Natsume. She's suddenly realized that maybe she is an orphan after all." Ian told him and Natsume nodded.

"I know, and she deserves so much better." Natsume murmured, gently stroking her forehead, as he knelt on the floor next to Mikan.

"Mikan adores mother, you know. She formed an image in her mind, of a woman who would love her like her own daughter. It was accurate, mother does love her, but she loves me more, and she somehow thinks that I don't love Mikan. It's the most stupid thing I have ever heard. But you cannot show colour to the blind." Natsume's voice seemed to ache, and Ian realized that though he was not really showing it, he was also deeply hurt by the actions of his family.

"Maybe time will fix this if you just hold out. Or maybe you should just flaunt yourselves in their faces so much that they have no choice but to believe it that you are madly in love." Ian said before he could stop himself. Damn it, he should not be helping them, but he did not wish to see Mikan crying again.

Natsume looked at him and then chuckled. "That would be interesting."

"But for now, you should just take care of her. I think I will go see your mother. Better to not leave her to her own devices." Ian said coolly.

Natsume raised both eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Who do you think I am?" Ian replied coldly and Natsume grinned.

"Mandarin Oriental. She's staying in the Presidential Suite." Natsume answered, and with a nod Ian left.

Natsume kissed Mikan lightly. "Making conquests wherever you go. How did you tame Ian Stark, love?"

Mikan stirred but never woke up. Natsume picked her up and carried her to the bedroom so she could sleep on an actual bed, rather than the couch.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

"So you ditched Aunt too?" Mikan asked from under the blankets.

"Yup."

"She'll be mad."

"Doesn't matter. There was an unconscious babe in my bed. How could I not take advantage?" Natsume teased.

Mikan poked her head out of the blanket to look at him. She was smiling. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Now what do I get for being good last night?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing. I'm icky. What I need is a long relaxing bath." Mikan told him.

"I like that idea. I'll take the bath."

"What do you mean you'll take the bath?" Mikan asked suspiciously.

"I'll take that bath with you." Natsume finished calmly while she blushed beet red.

"Natsume!"

"I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to." Natsume smirked.

"Perv!"

"You like me that way. Now get out from under those blankets and drink some water or you'll be really hungover." Natsume ordered.

"Yeah yeah." Mikan muttered, finally pushing the blankets side and sitting up. He handed her the water, and made sure she drank the entire glass.

"You're like a mother hen, you know that?" she asked him and Natsume clucked his tongue, making Mikan laugh.

Natsume reached forward and on an impulse kissed her forehead. He hadn't heard her really laugh since this had started and he hadn't realized until now just how much he had missed it.

"Now for that bath of yours." Natsume said, picking her up, even as she tried to wriggle free.

* * *

"Hello Aunt." Mikan said quietly. Kimiko Hyuuga looked at her in surprise, from where she was having lunch at the hotel's restaurant, then nodded at Mikan to join her.

"I was not expecting you, Mikan." Kimiko said as way of greeting.

"My apologies for last night. I understand that Ian kept you company." Mikan said calmly.

"He did. He is quite a charming boy." Kimiko smiled. "And quite loyal. It seems he was offended by my intentions."

"No Aunt, he was offended because your intention have hurt me. If they hadn't, Ian wouldn't have cared one bit, and neither would have Natsume." Mikan's voice was soft.

Kimiko stared at her. She had not expected this. It seemed that no one wanted to pretend that things were normal. She had expected Natsume to be blunt, but never Mikan.

"I came here to tell you something. It does not matter what you think, what you do, what you say or what you believe. I have been his since I was 10, when instead of walking by, he entered my room and spent half the night trying to cheer me up, even though he had met me that day. Since, he chose me over his own freedom, and since he risked his life trying to save mine." Mikan's voice was still soft, but there was nothing weak about it.

"You may think that we need your approval, but I hope you remember that we survived without you once before and we can do it again. Don't make us make that choice. You are our family, his mother, but even you do not have the right to break our hearts."

"Last night I was not brave enough to face you, but today is a new day. I hope you understand, Aunt. When I think of the word mother, I think of you. Natsume loves you very deeply. But we will always choose each other. You should accept that." Mikan stood up.

"If you wish to live with us for the duration of your stay, you are more than welcome. If you wish to break us apart. You are more than welcome to try. I'll see you later. Enjoy your lunch." Mikan said gently before she walked out, her head held high.

She stepped outside the hotel, looking for a cab when a car stopped right in front of her, and Natsume opened the door for her.

"I had a feeling I might find you here." He said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yeah." Mikan murmured.

"Want to tell me?"

"She's family, she's the only mom I know, she _is _your mom, but even she does not have the right to break your heart." Mikan said quietly. She could still feel the tears that had slipped Natsume's control last night as he had held her tightly.

Natsume's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "You were supposed to be unconscious from alcohol last night."

"I was... until I wasn't." Mikan replied.

"At least now you know how I feel when someone hurts you." Natsume finally said.

"Now I know." She said softly, "And I don't like it."

Natsume lightly stroked her cheek. "Neither do I."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**xxxusui0918xxx - thanks! **

**Serenity012 - thanks :) **

**hopelessly in love with you - hahaha.. u started reading.. n i go bump.. gomen! **

**heart-teen - thanks and sorry it took so long to update. **

**K-ANNE GAKUEN ALICW- thanks and here is the update. **

**Author Note: Okay, so I am really sorry for being gone so long. I am becoming rather slow with updates :( I have no idea how to change that. I have too much stuff going on. Sigh. Oh well, I will try harder. I hope this chapter is liked and that it is not confusing at all. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**3 Months Later: **

"I am sick of it! I am sick of the innuendos, of the snide comments, of the little snarky comments, and most of all of her looking down at her damned nose at me all the time. I swear to GOD I am going to shoot myself just to get her to shut up! How can she be.. so.. so..." Mikan ranted as she paced back and forth in Ian's living room.

"Annoying?" Ian supplied. He and Natsume were sitting on the couch watching Mikan vent.

"Annoying does NOT cover it! It's been hell living with her. I thought she had learnt her lesson when she came to live with us. But _no _she is just being.. so ugh.. about it now." Mikan grabbed the salt shaker and flung it at the wall opposite her.

"Oh God! What am I doing? I am breaking stuff in your house when you have not even done anything. She has turned me into a raving lunatic." Mikan said, tears suddenly shining in her eyes. "What am I going to do when we go back to Japan in a few weeks?"

"Mikan." Natsume said softly, and she sniffed and visibly pulled herself together.

"If I did not love you so much, I swear Natsume, I would have tried to kill her by now. It's been three months, and I am at the end of my rope. It would be bearable if she would just stop saying I am cheating on you with Ian." Mikan collapsed on one of the dining chairs.

"So do it." Ian said quietly.

"What!" Mikan snapped while Natsume turned to look at him with raised brows.

"Dump Natsume, and marry me." Ian said with a small smile.

Both Mikan and Natsume leaned in as he started outlining his plan.

* * *

"Where have you been all night Natsume?" Kimiko asked, her face lined with worry as her only son walked into the place at 9 am, smelling like the floor of a bar.

Natsume stopped dead in his tracks to give her a long cold look. "Drinking; and do not again mistake me for Mikan, who actually tried to please you."

Kimiko stared in stunned horror as he stumbled to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Kimiko paced the living room while she tried to get a hold of Mikan but it was not until noon that Mikan finally took her call.

"Where are you? What is going on and why did my son come home drunk this morning?" she snapped.

"Excuse me? Am I your son's keeper? Natsume and I broke up last night." Mikan said coldly and hung up.

Mikan turned worried eyes to Ian. "Yes you did well." He answered the unspoken question.

"Will this really work?"

"If it doesn't, nothing would, and Natsume should forget the whole lot of them." Ian answered.

Mikan gave him an exasperated look.

"Right, let me rephrase that. If it doesn't, nothing would, and you should forget the whole lot of them." Ian said with a smirk. Mikan rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Now darling, c'mon, we need to make a public appearance. You are my fiancé after all." Ian grinned.

Mikan groaned.

"You know who has it worse."

"Natsume."

"I was going to say me, but him too. So suck it up, and look happy. You dumped him and you and I are going to buy you a very expensive rock to put on your finger." Ian pulled her to her feet.

"We also need to get my stuff." Mikan said with a shake of her head.

"I'll buy you whatever you need." Ian shrugged.

"No dumbass. It'll be a chance for a fight in front of Aunt." Mikan pointed out.

"Devious. You are learning." Ian approved.

* * *

"What are you doing here? You said you broke up with Natsume." Kimiko snapped as Mikan entered the apartment.

"Getting her things." Ian answered.

"Since when do you answer for her?" Kimiko asked with narrowed eyes.

"Since when are you the inquisition, Mother?" Natsume retorted from the doorway of his and (previously) Mikan's bedroom.

"I am just..." she started but stuttered to a stop under his cold gaze.

"I'll let you guys pack." Ian said calmly, and Natsume turned to him, his gaze brimming with faked animosity, but with a curt nod he went back inside. Mikan gave Ian a look and followed him.

As soon as they were out of sight, Natsume pulled her close and kissed her like he could not get enough of her. Mikan stayed in his arms for a while when they stopped kissing but finally let go and with a sigh pulled out the suitcases. Together they started packing all her things into it, and some of his shirts that she wanted to take.

Then Natsume gave the signal and Mikan took a deep breath.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she yelled.

"Exactly what it sounds like and stop yelling." Natsume grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"No I will not stop yelling. I am done. I told you last night, and I am telling you again. I am fucking done. I loved you with my heart and soul but apparently it wasn't good enough, so I'll take my heart somewhere it's appreciated, thank you very much." Mikan snapped.

"Appreciated?" Natsume's voice was just loud enough to be heard outside the room whose door they had _accidentally _left ajar.

"Yes. He asked me to marry him. At least his family will either love me, or hate me right from the beginning. Not love me one day, and turn me out the next." Mikan said, her voice turning to bare whisper at the end, as the tears started. Natsume closed his eyes, before with a sigh he pulled her into his arms.

"I am sick of it Natsume. Sick of being the daughter one day, and the orphan the other. I cannot take the tug of war any more." Mikan cried.

"I know." He murmured so softly that only she could hear. "We'll get through this, or I promise you, I will end everything with the Hyuuga's."

Mikan looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and saw steely determination.

Ian chose that moment to enter the room.

They looked at him, and he sighed.

"Natsume, I proposed to Mikan and she said yes. I will announce the engagement in a formal party tomorrow night. I wanted you to know first and from us." He said in a carrying voice. Mikan hugged Natsume tighter.

Ian pressed the bridge of his nose, before shaking his head. "How about I send in some professional packers?" He asked.

Mikan and Natsume both nodded.

"We should go Mikan." Ian said extending his hand. Mikan reached up and kissed Natsume for all she was worth before she turned to Ian and took his hand. He smiled as she walked out with her held high, not sparing a single glance for Kimiko Hyuuga.

She had wanted Mikan gone.

Her wish had been granted.

Now together the three of them were going to teach her the meaning of the saying _'Be careful what you wish for.' _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**K-ANNE GAKUEN ALICW - thanks :) **

**sapphireangel09 - thank you! **

**TangerineM - lol thanks **

**PassionInWriting - thanks **

**pwenie - thanks **

**Kylee-cat - no idea.. but i like Ian :) **

**hopelessly in love with you - hahaha.. i know! oh well.. happens i suppose.. **

**LilBlueBear - me either.. but lets see how it goes. **

**xxxusui0918xxx - humm Kimiko POV is a good idea.. oh btw it was ur PM that got me motivated to write. THANKS! **

**Serenity012 - sorry took so long.. **

**chainedheart999 - muummmhummm it has been a while :) good to have you back! and enjoy ;) **

**Author Note: I am sorry it took so long to update. I have one suggestion. To make me update faster, please recommend good music? I did just find a song that fits the mood of this chapter perfectly, and then a few hours of straight writing later.. i had the chapter. So PLEASE! Coz i am seriously lacing in new good music right now *pouts* **

**And I hope everyone likes the chapter, though its more angsty then my usual. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I cannot believe that you allowed things to go so badly! It has been only a few months and you could not keep your relationship together! Not to mention I told you not to let Kimiko-san stay with you!" Narumi exploded over the phone.

Natsume scowled, but did not voice his _real _thoughts. "I think in the end my love was not enough to balance out the scorn of my mother."

"So you just let Mikan go?" Narumi retorted and Natsume would have hung up on him if not for the pain in his voice. Narumi loved Mikan, and Natsume reminded himself of that fact as he answered.

"Ian will keep her happy, and more importantly, he will make her feel loved again. Tell me, even if we came back to Japan now, together, would everything be the same as it was before?"

"But we could have tried." Narumi protested.

"And the trying was hurting her." Natsume exploded. "You think I did not _try _to keep my mother from being a complete bitch? Do you think it is easy to sit and do nothing when I know she is getting engaged to someone else tonight?"

There was complete silence on the phone, as if Narumi had never expected this.

"It was that bad?" Narumi finally whispered, but his tone said he was starting to understand.

"You have no idea. Mother made her feel like she was an orphan, like she was abusing everything _the Hyuuga's _had done for her by being in a relationship with me. I could see what it was doing to Mikan, and honestly, even I am not arrogant enough to think I am worth it." Natsume said and the pain was clear as day in his voice.

"I see. Are you coming back?" Narumi asked quietly.

"I will attend the party tonight, and the project only needs one more week to finish. I will come back after that." Natsume answered.

"All right." Narumi hung up without saying goodbye and Natsume thought it was just as well. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair. Even one day without her was one day too many.

Natsume glanced up at the knock on his door and then barely suppressed a groan. He had thought he would be safe from his mother at least in his office, but then again, he should know that she was nothing if not persistent.

"Natsume, when will you come back home?" Kimiko asked, her voice subdued, as she sat across from him without asking. Natsume frowned. He had not gone back to the apartment ever since Mikan had come to get her things yesterday afternoon, but had chosen to stay at a hotel. It was just easier on his nerves, and it fit his persona of being broken hearted.

"No idea." Natsume answered honestly.

"You are not thinking of actually attending the party tonight, are you?" Kimiko asked, her voice losing some of its subdued quality. She was staring at his face, trying to discern his thoughts.

"The party in which the love of my life will be engaged to one of my good friends? _That party?_" Natsume asked casually, brow arching, defying his mother to question his choice of words.

Kimiko winced, but did not stop. "Yes."

"I will be attending. I am not a child to sit at home and pout." Natsume replied, voice neutral.

"How... how can you bear to do that?" Kimiko was so stunned that Natsume would have laughed if he did not feel so tired.

"I can because Mikan's happiness matters more than anything else. As her only family in the city, she needs me there. Is there anything else?" Natsume's voice and expression were both cold now, and he could not wait to be rid of his mother.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kimiko stuttered, and this time Natsume did laugh.

"And risk you ruining the party? God no! Do you really think I'll be that naive even after what you have done to me in the past few months?" Natsume asked bitterly when he stopped laughing. There was deafening silence in the room.

"When did you become so cruel?" Kimiko asked, her eyes brimming with hurt.

"Mother dearest, you have no idea who I am, and just how cold and cruel I can be, and you have taken my only moderating influence away from me. Just thank your stars I am not planning vengeance, yet."

"How can you say that?" Kimiko cried. "I am your mother, and I did everything for your own good. Does it not prove my point that she left you for Ian?"

Natsume shook his head. It was like banging his head against a wall.

"She did not leave _me _for Ian. She left me because I was not worth putting up with you, and she knew it would only get worse when we went back to Japan. She left me_ because_ of you!" Natsume's voice had risen by the end and he was shaking in rage.

Kimiko stared at him in stunned horror.

"Who're you?" she whispered.

"The consequence of your actions." Natsume replied icily. "Leave."

Kimiko jumped at the sharp note in his voice and left the room as fast as she could.

Natsume tried to control his fury. In theory he knew he had not lost Mikan, but in his heart he knew that if his family did not learn soon, he would lose her. He just did not think he would survive it if he did.

* * *

"Hey." Ian said as he poked his head into Mikan's bedroom. He had the top three floors of a high rise turned into his own penthouse, and now Mikan was housed in the second most opulent bedroom, next to his own.

She looked at him from her perch on the edge of the bed, and he tentatively entered the room. She had been in a terrible mood in the morning, and he did not want to do anything to ruin her mood further.

He sat down next to her. Not touching anywhere, but still in her personal space nonetheless. They were getting formally engaged tonight, and he knew she had to get used to having him close, at least a little bit.

"Mikan, there is something I need to tell you." Ian said seriously.

Mikan nodded, and looked into his eyes. She rarely noticed just how deep a blue they were, but right now they looked so dark as to be from the night sky. Mikan sniffed. Everyone thought that with his jet black hair, Ian would have dark eyes, but his were a midnight blue that could light up to a deep sapphire depending on his mood. Somehow knowing that she was probably one of the few people he had ever allowed close enough to see how his eyes changed color with his mood made Mikan feel better.

Ian raised an eyebrow, but did not interrupt her thoughts until she herself brought her attention back to him.

"I lied to you." Ian said without preamble and Mikan startled.

Ian suddenly grinned mischievously.

"When you asked me how old I was, I fudged it a bit. After all, I was getting along very well with you, and I did not want you to think I was not good enough to hang around with." He shrugged, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that told her he was not sorry at all.

"Fudged by how much?" Mikan asked with raised brows.

"A decade." Ian chuckled. "I was so surprised when you believed me that I just did not have the heart to tell you the truth."

Mikan gaped at him. "You're thirty three?"

"Yep, and fooling you has been very good for my self esteem, my dear." Ian laughed at her thunderstruck look.

Mikan moaned in mock pain. "Oh God! I am getting engaged to a relic."

Ian smacked her, and this time she laughed. "Oh Lord! I wanna see Natsume's face when he finds out!"

"He knows. Seriously Mikan, this is Natsume you're talking about." Ian rolled his eyes, and Mikan's face fell.

Ian sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You miss him."

Mikan nodded. "It's not like I can't stay without him for a few days, but I can do it when it's my choice, not when it's forced on me. Know what I mean?"

"I was never one for taking orders, so yes, I do know what you mean. You will see him tonight." Ian offered.

Mikan snorted and gave him a sardonic look. "When I am announcing my engagement to you. Sorry, but that does not seem like the most perfect of meetings to me."

"I suppose. Of course, the party is in the hotel where he is staying right now, and it will be understandable if he left early, and if you were to spill something on your dress later in the night and then vanish for a while, and show up in another dress, _no one _would wonder where you had been. They would just assume you had come back here to change, not gone upstairs for some 'quality' time with your secret boyfriend." Ian was grinning wickedly, but Mikan was too happy to even blush.

"God Ian I love you!" Mikan cried, hugging him.

Ian laughed, shaking his head. "Consider it an engagement present, and I need you to be happy tonight. Our plan will be an epic failure if you were to look like you were not happy with me."

Mikan gave him a fierce smile before hugging him again, but he had caught the sheen of tears in her eyes. Ian held back his scowl and kept his expression amused. It would do her no good to see what her pain did to him.

"I have something else for you as well. Here." Ian handed her a phone.

Mikan gave him a questioning look.

"It's an untraceable number. Talk to him on the phone all you want now." Ian replied, and then left the room before any of the tears in her eyes had a chance to spill.

* * *

Natsume felt marginally better after talking to Mikan, and he had to admit that Ian's plan was excellent in it's simplicity. He was also looking forward to having some time alone with Mikan, no matter how he got it. He had to admit Ian was nothing if not enterprising, and coming up with the simple scheme to let them meet during the engagement party was a brilliant idea.

Then life got more complicated.

"What the hell Natsume?" Ruka growled as soon as Natsume answered the phone.

Natsume sighed. Mikan had wanted to tell Ruka what was going on, but Natsume had overruled her. If the deception was to work, then everyone had to believe it. Including his best friend.

"Mom's too good at what she was doing. We're over." He said in a resigned voice.

"You really think I care about that right now? Why in hell is she getting engaged to someone who is a decade older than her? If this is not a rebound I don't know what is. And just because she is not dating you, does not mean that this is not her home any more. Why is she not coming back?" Ruka was yelling by the end.

Natsume controlled his own temper. "Mother has had three months to convince her that she has been raised on the mercy of the Hyuuga's" Natsume's lip curled in disgust, " and that she is nothing more than an orphan we took in. So no, that is not her home, and so she is not coming back. As for Ian being a rebound, well... at least he'll take care of her."

"That's all you have to say?" Ruka asked shocked. "You're not even going to try to win her back? I know how much you two love each other, so don't bullshit me anymore. What in hell happened?"

"I was sick of seeing her get destroyed everyday bit by bloody bit, Ruka. And believe me, that is what my mother was doing. As for winning her back, don't you think that should come after my family learns just what it means to have me around without her? Don't you think that they should first understand just what I am without my Mikan to hold me back and calm me down?" Natsume said his voice a mixture of pain, anger and something Ruka could not identify.

"So... if.. then.. you'll try?" he asked quietly, not even able to phrase the question completely.

"Yeah.. If.. and yes, then I will try, but until I can give her something better, then no, I will not try to get her back. I might as well warn you, I will be finished with my work here this week and then I am coming back. Last time I lost her for four years, but it was my decision, and I suffered for it. This time I will make everyone suffer." Natsume's voice made a chill run down Ruka's spine even though he knew the threat was not meant for him.

"I'm with you all the way." Ruka said before hanging up and heading to Toushrou's office. He was in a meeting with Narumi and Misaki but Ruka's glare effectively shut up the secretary as she tried to stop him and he entered. All three men stared at him, but he kept his eyes on Grandfather.

Ruka took a deep breath and let it out, before speaking.

"You've raised us well Grandfather." He said politely and he could see that he had surprised Toushrou who had been expecting more considering his grand entrance and obvious anger.

"You have taught us how to be like you, and you have taught us well. I am good, and Natsume is better. But in all these years since you took us in you have forgotten something very important."

Toushrou arched an eyebrow waiting for Ruka to continue. Narumi and Misaki of course knew better than to interfere in this conversation.

"The only leash you ever had on us was Mikan." Ruka sneered. "You should have stayed out of it, and you should have fucking kept Aunt Kimiko out of it too. Natsume will be back in a week, and I suggest you brace yourself for the consequences of your actions."

"I did not.." Toushrou started, but Ruka cut him off.

"He blames you, and his mother. Aunt might not get it, might not belive it that they really did love each other, but you understand, and you _know _just what you have brought down upon yourself. You swore to us that you would never interfere again! You swore!" Ruka was yelling at the end in spite of trying to control his temper, and somewhere in this yelling he had slammed his palms on Toushrou's desk, and was now leaning over it, glaring at him.

"You could not leave her alone. You had to hurt her so much that she chose to leave all of us! Now be fucking ready to deal with it when you face your grandson because you have taken away the only person who could have held him back." Ruka snarled, before turning on his heel and leaving the office. The door rattled on its hinges when he slammed it. He did not stop until he was out of the building and driving to Hotaru's apartment. He needed her to tell him that somehow someway things would eventually be all right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks a lot for reviewing:**

**Kirei Aoi – thanks **

**Kylee-cat – thanks **

**Pwenie – thanks **

**Hopelessly in love with you – yep! I love Ruka too.. and you know.. u may be right ****J**

**Serenity012 – thanks.. and someone is feeling vengeful. Excellent! **

**K-ANNE GAKUEN ALICW – thanks! Tho u dont have to call me 'sama'.. 'chan' will do ****J **

**Xxxusui0918xxx – it is! And thanks! **

**xXBluefangXx – thanks.. and yeah.. i figured that needed to go in there. **

**Chainedheart999 – yes. Its so hard for ppl, especially parents to see that they can be wrong, and that their wrong decisions can lead to drastic consequences. They tend to just blame it on the kids themselves. **

**Itstoptoday10 – sorry it took so long. **

**dcXxXcd – here is your christmas present **

**Author Note: Okay, so just so everyone s warned, I think the story is about to end. I am not sure of course, but then again I never am. And i think everyone who reads my stories knows that. The end just happens. So maybe a few more chapters? I think three or so more.. but I may be wrong. Still.. I am giving a heads up.. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Mikan's POV: **

I was engaged, and so I smiled, and nodded and did all the things I should do, even though a part of me was screaming inside.

Why oh why had the people we loved made this necessary? Why had they taken me from the side of the man I loved?

Ian was at my side, his hand firmly laced with mine. He was the only anchor I had in the middle of the madness that had become my world. And then I saw him.

Natsume came towards us with an impassive expression, and Ian's hand tightened. I took a deep breath, but I could not, would not look away from Natsume. My eyes drank him in.

He was tall, six feet two inches of lean muscle and athletic grace. His black hair was still long but not long enough to be tied anymore, and fell around his face carelessly. His high cheekbones and patrician nose made him look like nobility. His lips were full, sensual, _mine. _His eyes were a crimson so deep, they looked almost black right now, and he was looking right at me, but I continued my perusal of him, unwilling to meet his gaze.

His shoulders were broad, tapering off to a slim waist and long legs. He wore a tuxedo, but he wore it so well. I met his crimson eyes, and there was no censure there, no anger, only love and acceptance, and it took every ounce of my willpower to not throw myself into his arms right there and then.

He took the hand that Ian was not holding and kissed it, a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips.

"You look stunning." He said, so softly, that only Ian and I heard him.

He let go of my hand, and I felt like a knife had gone through me, bereft as I was.

"Congratulations." He said calmly, his voice the same as it always was.

"Thanks." Ian answered with a smile. I could only nod, too choked to speak.

Natsume looked at me, and that one look he told me that I was not the only one feeling this way. He just had better control.

Ian cleared his throat, warning us that we had an audience.

Natsume blinked and just like that, all his emotions were gone, his face impassive once again.

"Ian, forgive me, but I cannot stay. You know how busy I am this week." Natsume said smoothly.

Ian nodded. "I know."

"Bye Natsume." I said quietly and he gave me a brief smile before walking out.

Many eyes watched him leave and even more watched for my reaction. I gave nothing away, except I did reach up to kiss Ian lightly on the cheek.

He chuckled.

"Come m'dear, how about a dance?" he asked, his face showing nothing except wry amusement.

After dancing with Ian for a while, I did feel a little bit more in control, and then he suddenly managed to trip a waiter to get huge splash of drinks on me. I stared at my dripping self in abject horror which was a bit too real to be faked.

He hadn't warned me, so my sputtering indignation was also absolutely real. It just wasn't for the reason everyone assumed it to be.

Ian of course looked very unhappy, and offered to escort me to our place so I could change.

"No.. stay. We can't both bail on our guests. I'll be back soon." I told him with a sigh, while I tried to hold back my grin. Then I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. We had discussed this before and decided that some public displays of affection would go a long way in convincing anyone that we were the real deal.

Ian smiled at me, and then kissed my forehead. "I'll be right here."

I smiled back, and then without further ado, headed upstairs to my real lover.

* * *

Natsume had me in his arms and was kissing me before the door had even closed fully behind me. I kissed him back with the same madness, pulling at his clothes, wanting his skin against mine.

It was only after madly making love that we gained a semblance of control. Natsume was stretched out on the couch and I was sprawled over him, stroking his chest in lazy circles.

"I missed you." He murmured.

"I miss you." I answered. He knew what I meant. This was just a break, possible due to Ian's plotting, but in a few moments we would again be going our separate ways, and then in less than a week, he'd be back in Japan while I was still here.

"Shh, don't cry." He murmured, his arms tightening around me, and I realized that big fat tears had started to roll down my cheeks.

I tried to control my tears but had nothing to stop them with. Nothing to control my pain with.

Natsume sat up and cradled me close. My head rested near his collarbone and I pressed myself closer, shivering. I wasn't cold, not in a way that would allow anything to warm me up, and the only person who had ever kept me warm was leaving.

He whispered endearments, promises, anything to make the pain stop but I felt broken, and without him, I was irreparable.

That was when there was a knock on the door which changed everything.

* * *

"Oh Ian, we'll ruin your reputation so completely." I whispered even as I strode back inside the ballroom with him glued to my side.

He leaned down and nipped my earlobe chuckling. "Oh Darling! It was already beyond salvaging."

I grinned up at him. He was six feet tall, with short, yet straight black hair, and deep blue eyes. In spite of being _thirty three _he had an awesome body, and he damn well knew it. And Natsume's family was not the only one who had been stunned senseless by his sudden engagement. He'd told me that I was the only girl who had managed to keep his interest for more than a week in over five years.

But I knew it was a different kind of interest than what he would have most people think. There was nothing romantic between us, and there never would be. But we would _always _be friends.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, leading me to the bar. His arm was tight around my waist, but now I could feel the tension in it.

"That you're way hotter than I usually give you credit for." I told him honestly, making both of us laugh. That was a good thing considering who had stepped forward to block our way.

Toushrou Hyuuga stood in front of us, with Kimiko Hyuuga at his side, her slender hand held in the crook of his arm. I guess I was not going to get to that bar, after all.

"Mikan." Toushrou said quietly, but as always his voice held command. My eyes narrowed.

I couldn't blame him for that though. He only knew how to order people around.

Wait. Right.

I could blame him all I wanted.

They were the reason it was Ian next to me, not Natsume.

"We would like to have a private word with you." Aunt said quietly, as if sensing the scathing retort that had been on the tip of my tongue.

I didn't need to look at Ian to know what he would do. He had been informed that they had entered the hotel and had come upstairs to fetch me. He had made sure I was prepared when I faced them, and I was.

"And I do not care to indulge you." I answered coldly. Then with one regal nod at Grandfather, I steered Ian away from them and we were back on our path to the bar. Now I really needed that drink. Seeing them had been something _else, _even though I had been expecting it. But the looks on their faces on seeing me laughing with Ian had made the entire charade of flirting with him so worthwhile.

"It will only take a few minutes of your time." Aunt Kimiko said from behind me just as we reached the bar.

"One whiskey, neat and one gin and tonic." Ian ordered for both of us before we turned. The party was in full sway now, and though we were getting a few curious glances, it was too good a party for the guests to waste it because we were acting strange.

"I am here, and I admit I will not stuff my ears and sing to drown you out. Neither will I let you run me out of my own engagement party. If you wish to talk, talk." I said coolly.

Her eyes widened, as if she was surprised by the bluntness of the words, or maybe the tone. I wasn't sure, and I damn sure did not care.

But it was Grandfather who spoke. He had come to stand by her to hear my words and his eyes had narrowed.

"Is that a tone to take with a woman who raised you like your own daughter?" He snapped at me, and Ian tensed.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked brightly. "She disowned me. Multiple times."

Aunt Kimiko flushed and if I hadn't known better, I would have said it was in shame.

"I did not truly mean that Mikan. I just did not believe that you and Natsume actually felt anything more than the love of siblings for each other." She said, her eyes downcast.

My thoughts went to what we had been doing less than half an hour ago. If only she could have seen us.

"I feel the need to question your idea of sibling love madam. Most siblings don't have their tongue down their other sibling's throat half the time their together." Ian said with a snort and I could not stop my laughter. Natsume and I had been a bit over zealous in our public displays of affection recently to convince Aunt Kimiko, but I hadn't been able to throw that in her face. Ian apparently had no such compunction.

"Must you be so crass?" Aunt Kimiko snapped at him, and he raised a brow.

"It's reality. You didn't face it in time and so your son is paying the price. And I believe we have already given you more than a few minutes." Ian said in a chilling voice.

"Not yet." Grandfather said calmly, but his eyes were on me. "I apologize Mikan. For my actions, or lack of them. I knew what Kimiko was doing, and I knew that you and Natsume were in love, yet to test it, I allowed her the misconception that you were not. I even reinforced it. But will you truly punish him for my crimes?"

"Test us?" Asked a deathly furious voice from behind them, and Aunt Kimiko jumped, whirling around to realize that Natsume had joined us, but grandfather kept his eyes on me. I think he new that I was the one most likely to listen to him, and not immediately start plotting bloody retribution. That gave me a nasty thought. Maybe that was why he was here. To save his skin from the hell Natsume had promised when he got back.

"So you are telling me that I should forgive Aunt Kimiko because she thought Natsume and I were under a misconception that we were in love? Of course, the innumerable number of times these past four months we tried to get her to see our point of view meant nothing to her, since she believes your word to be law. And obviously she is an addled child, not to be held accountable for her own actions?" sarcasm and fury dripped from my words, and I held tightly to the hand Ian had laced with mine to keep myself from screaming.

Aunt Kimiko turned back to me, finally realizing that I may be furious, but I was talking, unlike her son.

"No. I am accountable for my own actions. I just chose to only see what I wanted to see, and hear only what I wanted to hear. My fault and I should bear the consequences, not Natsume. What you are doing will spoil yours, and the life of both these men who love you." She said seriously.

I stared at her incredulous.

"So..." Ian drawled "You presumed their relationship was too much trouble, and now you think you can do the same to mine? Do I look like your son Mrs. Hyuuga?"

I saw her eyes widen as she realized what she had said, but there was no backing away. Not that she would ever back away, of course.

"I know now that they love each other. Why would you want to marry someone who is in love with another man?" Kimiko retorted.

Ian laughed, low and dangerous. Natsume was still silent, but he had moved until he was on my other side. All three of us were casually leaning against the bar, the epitome of relaxed as we faced Grandfather and Aunt, but tension was thick in the air.

"No. You've finally realized that either Natsume loves her, or its so close, that it makes no difference. He'll never forgive you. That's what you have figured out. Mr. Hyuuga may be here for a number of reasons, but you are here just to make sure that you do not lose your son." Ian said succinctly.

The color left Aunt's face, and I knew Ian had been right.

"And now things fall into place." Natsume said quietly.

"Grandfather, maybe you two should leave. You're not arguing your case very well. Nor are you going to make Mikan leave Ian for me. You have one more week, until I return, make the most of it." Natsume said mildly.

"You are not my only Grandchild. Mikan and Ruka have meant just as much to me. I tested your love to make sure _you_ loved her enough, not the other way around. You obviously love her enough, or you would not be standing next to her tonight, defending her against your own mother." Toushrou said quietly.

"Tsk. Very well, say I believe you. But you have still done irreparable damage. In testing it, you have left nothing behind. What now?" I asked so coldly, I know I surprised even Ian.

"How can you say that? After all your claims that you never cheated on Natsume, and you love him? Should you not come back to him?" Aunt Kimiko said vehemently. I cocked my head to the side. When had she become so blind?

"So you can abuse me more? No thank you. I rather like where I am." To emphasize my point, I snuggled closer to Ian.

Her eyes widened, before flicking to Natsume and then back to me. I knew that Natsume's face was impassive. He had an excellent poker face.

"Then what would make you come back?" Grandfather asked, a slight hint of desperation showing in his voice.

"What makes you think I would let her go?" Ian asked coldly.

"Or that I am willing to take her from Ian?" Natsume added blandly.

Oh yeah, none of us were cooperating. Aunt's eyes swivelled from one to the other before finally resting on Natsume.

"But you were so furious. So angry." She said softly.

Natsume grinned. "I still am Mother, and I will rip the Hyuuga's apart. Make no mistake. But that's no reason to further bother Mikan."

"Rip us apart? Natsume we're family." Aunt said angrily and Natsume raised a brow.

"Of course we are. Now let me tell you something. No one fights as dirty, or hurts as brutally as family when you push them past that last fucking inch. It'll be great. You'll see just how much influence Grandfather has had on me. Cheer up. It'll be like a crash course on my life." Natsume's voice had gotten angry in the middle, but he was cheerful by the end. It was scary as all hell.

And I think that was when Aunt Kimiko _finally _got it. "Without her, I don't mean a thing to you."

"No Mother, you do not." Natsume's words were clipped, but unemotional.

"Nothing, for your own mother? How can you hate so much?" she whispered.

"He learned from the best. Did you show them anything but hate ever since you came here?" Ian answered. I was surprised by the cold cruelty of his words, but they were true regardless.

Aunt Kimiko nodded, her eyes wide, and her realization too sharp to be ignored. "You do love Mikan. As much as you proclaim."

"Yes." Natsume said simply and Kimiko looked at him with growing horror._ "What have I done?"_ she whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Only what I made you do." Grandfather said quietly, wrapping an arm around Aunt and I realized only half the battle was won.

And suddenly I didn't care. I wanted this over. As if he could read my thoughts, Ian's hand tightened almost painfully on mine and I looked up at him, but he shook his head slightly.

I looked at Natsume, but he was also right where he was. I guess he too agreed with Ian.

"Leave. You have wasted more than enough time of my engagement party, and caused more than enough grief to my future wife and my friend. I am giving you a chance to leave on your own before I have you thrown out." Ian said quietly, but there was no mistaking the steel in his voice.

Grandfather gave me a long look, then left. His arm was still wrapped around Aunt Kimiko's shoulders, but his own head was held high.

I opened my mouth to speak but Ian again shook his head.

"Not here. Let's leave. The damned engagement is announced, and I can't stand to be here anymore." He said, before leading me out. Natsume was just one step behind us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: So, as I keep sayin, my internet is going haywire, and hence I never know when it'll die. Therefore, I only have a very quick THANKS for all my reviewers! **

**I realized that I wrote this chapter a while back, but never realized that it was finished. Silly me. **

**Anywho, I apologize for the delay, and here is the next chapter for you :) **

**Enjoy! **

**(Oh and I'll try to update soon again!) **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Mikan's POV:**

Last time a powwow had been held in this room, I had paced. This time it was, surprisingly enough, Ian.

"I never, _never, _get emotionally involved with people. They are liabilities, and yet who do I choose to befriend? You TWO!" He snapped angrily. "The hell was I thinking?"

I blinked at him innocently. It wasn't fake. We'd just come back from the 'engagement party' and he'd started ranting. I was clueless as to what was pissing him off.

"You don't get it do you?" He snarled at me. I shook my head obligingly, but that just made him curse more.

Natsume sighed from where was standing near the glass doors leading to the balcony. His eyes had been focused outside but now he looked at me.

"He's pissed that someone he cares about, namely you, grew up in a nest of vipers. Not to mention, there is not a lot he can do to protect you from them emotionally, even right now." He explained.

I looked back at Ian who was turned away from me and staring into the empty fireplace.

"Ian?" I asked, keeping my voice soft, and he whirled around.

"Stop worrying about me." He snapped. "I can take care of myself. Natsume can mostly take care of himself. It's _you_ I'm worried about. Too damned soft hearted by half, and was willing to give in even today to those damned bastards just because she shed a few tears. How many nights have you cried because of that woman?"

I hugged myself. I knew what he was talking about of course. I had almost given in tonight to Aunt and Grandfather and Aunt had made the last four months hell on me. Natsume and Ian had done their best to keep me sane and away from Aunt Kimiko.

Next thing, Natsume was next to me, and Ian was kneeling in front of me.

"I am sorry, Mikan, but your family makes me so mad. They have someone who genuinely loves them and instead of cherishing the precious gift that it is, they scorn it. It is _insulting_." He said unhappily.

Natsume had wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and when he spoke, his voice was kind. His words, not so much.

"Ian's right. Why are you so fixated on this baby?"

"Uncle Narumi loves me. Ruka loves me. Uncle Misaki at least likes me. Aunt Kimiko loves you." I said stubbornly and they exchanged an exasperated look before Natsume gave a short, jerky nod.

"Fine then. Ian, how would you like a vacation?"

Ian raised his brows. "Go on."

"Some time after I leave for Japan, come there. Mikan would, of course, show her future husband her home country." Natsume said with cool logic.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked. "Pretending here is one thing, but there..."

"I'm sure." Natsume said icily.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked but Natsume shook his head.

"You get your wish. We try our best to get Mom and Grandfather to see that they want us together, because the truth is, no one else really has an objection, but you don't get a say in the how. Leave the pretending to Ian. He'll make it convincing. Leave giving grief to the family to me, I'll make it damned real. You just stay happy." Natsume's voice had become soft in the end.

"Chauvinistic.." I started angrily, but he cut me off with a finger on my lips.

"I'll be miserable and have to look it. Ian is damned good at being a playboy. Pretending ain't gonna be hard for him. You'll be miserable while pretending to be lovers with someone who's a very close friend. You have a hard job, love. Don't underestimate it." He answered reasonably.

I scowled, though I knew he was right. Damn.

"Mikan." Ian's voice made me look into his deep blue eyes.

"Kimiko Hyuuga realizes that you two are _in _love. Now, you just need to get Toushrou Hyuuga to realize that manipulating you two is a horrific idea. That's all. It won't take that long, but remember, they can never, ever, know that this is just a ruse. Or everything we do will go down the drain." He said seriously and I nodded. I understood just fine, I just hope I'd be able to stick to it too.

"Good girl." Ian murmured before getting up to his feet.

"Stay here for the rest of the week Natsume. It'll make them sweat, especially if they try to find you at your suite. You deserve some peace before you go back, anyways." Ian told us as he started moving upstairs before he turned back and grinned.

"And don't worry, the bedrooms are soundproofed." He tossed, then left, laughing softly at my startled look and Natsume's speculative one.

* * *

**Natsume's POV: **

Neither Mikan nor Ian came to see me off at the airport. That was fine. Mikan's brave smile crumbling at the edges was enough to make me leave in a hurry so she would not have to act brave for my sake anymore. I knew Ian would take care of her.

It was weird how much I had come to trust him. I had been jealous of him initially, _jealous and wary_. Ian Stark did not become friends with a woman.

I had thought he was in love with Mikan, and I think Ian had thought the same thing. Then we had both realized the truth. Ian loved Mikan, yes, but only as a friend, and that made her far more valuable to him than a lover. Lovers he had, but friends? Those were so very rare. I got along with him, but Mikan, she was different. She thought him a true friend.

I had seen that realization dawn on his face one day, and from then on, I had known that come hell or high water, he would always be there for my Mikan. And, that was that.

I boarded the flight and settled in. Grandfather and Mother had taken the private jet back to Tokyo yesterday. They had tried to contact me, but I wanted nothing to do with them while we were still here. Ian's idea of staying at his place had given me the peace I had needed. Having Mikan in my arms had soothed me like nothing else ever could.

I closed my eyes and leaned back. I had my headphones on, and the iPod turned up high enough to drown out everything else. The playlist was not mine, but something she had made for me. It soothed me even now, just like having her fingers combing through my hair would.

Soon.

I promised myself.

Soon, it would be her next to me, and we would be listening to the music together.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

"Hey." Ruka said as he gave Natsume a quick gruff hug.

Natsume nodded in return. They were silent until they were pulling out of the airport.

"Where to?" Ruka asked quietly.

"You're not living at the mansion anymore." Natsume said, and it was not a question.

"I moved in with Hotaru when I heard about your breakup with Mikan." Ruka answered. "Narumi has an apartment prepared for you, and there are always hotels. Hotaru has a spare bedroom for you, if you want it."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I'll stay at Hyuuga Mansion." Natsume said looking outside at the blurring buildings.

"What are you planning?"

"I know what would hurt my mother the most: complete indifference towards her. But what do you think is going to hurt Grandfather the most?"

"He hates being helpless. Manipulative bastard that he is, he needs all his chess pieces to obey." Ruka replied in a soft, dangerous voice.

"Yes, but this chess piece has rebelled. Take away his power, and he is helpless. His power comes from Hyuuga Corp. I think it's the perfect time for a change in the regime." Natsume's voice was neutral like he was discussing the weather.

"We always planned to do this if he went too far. He has."

"Yes. No one hurts her. No one _plays_ with her heart and mind." Natsume's voice finally reflected the rage hidden in the depths of his eyes.

"What of Narumi and Misaki?" Ruka asked as Hyuuga Mansion came into view.

"They can do whatever they want. But if they get in my way, I'll forget that Mikan cares for them. After all, we're not killing people. Everyone will be alive in the end of this war. She will have to make do with that."

Ruka nodded. He agreed with Natsume's methods wholeheartedly.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later: **

Narumi stretched his back the best he could while still sitting behind his desk. He had been here working for nearly 15 hours now and he could not see any chance of going home in the near future.

In the last three weeks, Natsume had taken over the entire Finance and Recovery division of Hyuuga Corp, as well as the Research and Development division. He was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. He still used the office two doors down from Toushrou Hyuuga's, he still lived in Hyuuga Mansion, and yet, he was methodically taking possession of every asset owned by them.

Narumi had decided that he wanted no part of this war, but someone had to make sure that the place ran smoothly while the Grandfather and Grandson went at each other's throats.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up to see the object of his musings standing there, looking pale and gaunt.

"Come in, Natsume." Narumi said with a welcoming wave of his hand. Natsume closed the door behind him and walked up to the black ebony desk and took a seat.

"Tomorrow I'll have the rest of Hyuuga Corp." He said without preamble.

"I thought as much." Narumi murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You stayed neutral. I never thought you would. I always believed that in the end you would take Grandfather's side."

"He should have stayed away from Mikan." Narumi shrugged, and their eyes met, sharing a moment of perfect understanding. Mikan was not to be hurt, not to be played games with. She was sacred to them. Toushrou had violated that.

"Not to mention that someone had to make sure that there was a Hyuuga Corp standing when you two were done your brawl. If I don't make things run, the losses incurred in your spat would make the company go bankrupt within the year."

Natsume nodded. It was all true after all. His fight had not been without costs, but he owned 50% shares in most Hyuuga Corp subsidiaries, not to mention 30% in Hyuuga Corp itself. That had made this fight a lot quicker than it would have been otherwise.

"I'll become Chairman tomorrow. I am taking away Hyuuga Corp from Grandfather, completely." Natsume told him.

Narumi nodded. "Be ready though. It just might kill him."

Natsume sighed. "Then we might finally be even. He has already killed me."

"You realize that I know you and Mikan right? There is no way she has left you." Narumi said quietly.

"The woman I love is at the side of another man. She has been in the same city as me for three days and five hours, and I have not seen her, and it is not in my hands when I will be able to. Tell me, what is left for me?" Natsume asked before he stood up and left the room without a single backward glance.

* * *

Toushrou Hyuuga stared at his empty eyed Grandson across the boardroom table. There was no gloating, no hatred, not even the rage that he had come back to Japan with. _No._ He was empty. He would have taken even the rage over this blankness.

"So by the majority vote, Natsume Hyuuga is the new Chairman of Hyuuga Corp." Ruka said coldly into the deafening silence.

"And as his first act, I believe he is forcing me to resign my position as a Director?" Toushrou asked softly. The other Directors in the Board were silent spectators.

"Yes." Natsume rasped, but still there was no gleam of victory in his eyes. No joy of winning a hard fought battle.

"Very well. Can I have a word alone with you?" Toushrou asked.

Natsume inclined his head, and yet that innate spark that had always made him so very alive was missing.

They entered Toushrou's office, but instead of going to the desk, he sat on the couch. Natsume leaned against a wall, his eyes trained on his Grandfather.

"You have won. Your mother flinches when she sees you. She knows now beyond a shadow of doubt that you love Mikan and that you will never forgive her. She has tried again and again to apologize to you and to her. You do not listen and her she cannot reach."

"You have taken away Hyuuga Corp from me. The one thing that I gave my very soul to. Taught me how you felt when my meddling lost you the woman of your heart. I understand. And it was not losing Hyuuga Corp that made me understand Natsume, it was losing you, Ruka, Narumi and Mikan. I have lost my family. I deserve it. But tell me Grandson, why do you look like it is you who has lost everything?"

"So mother accepts her now. So what? So you know not to meddle now. So fucking what? Will any of that bring her back Grandfather?" Natsume asked in a raspy voice.

"Mikan is not dead, and a part of her must still love you." Toushrou insisted.

"Yes, and another part of her blames me for the hurt my mother heaped on her. She is gone from my life, and without her there is no life." Natsume answered.

"So you have given up?" Toushrou looked so stunned, that Natsume nearly choked on the bitterness it inspired in him.

"It's none of your business anymore now, is it?" he asked before turning on his heel and walking out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks a lot for reviewing: **

**Kylee-cat – thanks **

**sapphireangel09**** - thank you **

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx**** - lol don't worry... I like bleach too, so its not a mistake i'd mind making ;) **

**moonlightnights – thanks. Ian is friends with Mikan. That's it, and Natsume knows that. **

**KAT-TUN12345**** – sorry it took me so long. **

**Serenity012 – thanks ****J**** Yeah, theier HEA is here. **

**Author Note: Okay, so this chapter sort of snuck up on me, and I realized that this was the way it was. So, this is the last chapter of Shalom II. **

**Somehow, I don't think I did the story as much justice as it deserved. But at least it was somewhat salvaged. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, all the support, and for putting up with me. **

**PS: I was listening to the original "What a Wonderful World" by Louie Armstrong when I wrote the last scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"I am starting to _hate _parties." Mikan said to Ian in a soft whisper, making him smirk.

"My poor darling. We'll ditch this one early too. We already have a terrible reputation." Ian whispered back, leaning down and then quickly kissing her ear.

Mikan rolled her eyes. Today was her fifth day back in Tokyo. A huge party had been thrown in their welcome by one of the Corporate heads of the city. It was nothing unusual. This was the third welcoming party for Ian after all. But today, everyone who was anyone in the city was here, and all stops had been pulled, and the sky was the limit, literally.

The ballroom was huge, large enough to fit in multiple football fields, and the ceiling was glass, and so far above their heads, it looked like they were under the night sky itself. The muted decor of the room was in silvers and blues, giving it an ethereal and classy feel.

Mikan was dressed in a simple off shoulder scarlet sheath dress made from the finest silk. Her only jewellery was her engagement ring and ruby and diamond chandelier earrings. Ian was dressed in a black tux.

She and Ian had developed quite a reputation for ditching social gatherings, and they had the perfect excuse, due to their indiscrete and very well timed, even if no one quite realized that, public displays of affection.

"Would you care for a dance, my lady?" Ian asked, drawing Mikan out of her thoughts. Mikan smiled at him and nodded.

Ian led her to the middle of the dance floor and took her in his arms. She sighed in pleasure as the warmth of his body seeped into hers and leaned into him. Ian chuckled.

"I will miss you, kitten." He murmured. He had started calling her 'kitten' when he realized how much she liked being held, simply because of the warmth.

Mikan looked up at him, and then gave into the temptation and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know we'll always be friends."

"Yes, but soon the one whose ams you actually want to be in, will be back."

"Ian..." Mikan just stared at him, at a loss for words.

Ian grinned cheerfully, but just for a moment there was something in his eyes that could have been regret, and then it was gone.

"Silly girl. Do you know that you are the first person I have come to trust implicitly? And I _know _that I will always have that. Stop worrying about me, I am not in love with you, and you should not have such a high opinion of your charms, considerable though they are. But this game was still fun."

Mikan reached up and kissed his cheek before his words fully registered.

"Was?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Ian grinned, and suddenly spun her away from him and into the arms of another man. Mikan suddenly found herself pressed chest to chest to Natsume, looking up into his eyes, and she felt her breath catch.

He pressed her close for a moment, before letting go and stepping away. Mikan just blinked.

She looked at him, then turned to look at Ian, who took a step forward so that he was standing next to her. His face was neutral but she could see the smile in his eyes, and she realized that he had known that Natsume was going to show up, but had chosen to not tell her.

She opened her mouth to tell him what she thought of that tactic, when Ian took her left hand in his and squeezed. She clicked her jaw shut and turned her eyes back to her lover. She was not the only one. She might have been an unknown quantity in San Francisco but she was well known here, and so was the fact that she was Natsume's girl. Her engagement to Ian hadn't just caused waves here, it had caused a freaking tsunami, especially considering the methodical demolishing of Toushrou Hyuuga at the hands of Natsume.

Now he stood in front of her, and the tension was rising in the room, as was the anticipation of the audience to see what would happen.

Mikan hated them all. This was private. This was personal. She was about to say so, and her thoughts must have been showing on her face, because Ian squeezed her hand again, and pulled her closer to his side. _So, they were going to do this, whatever this was, in public after all - _Mikan thought in frustrated exasperation.

"Hey." Natsume said quietly.

Ian said hello, but all Mikan could manage was a nod. Suddenly her throat had closed. _What if he was here to tell her that they were over after all? What if he was done with her? What if he believed the act that she and Ian had been putting up for everyone? _

Natsume met her stormy gaze and suddenly the whole world dropped away. The thousand or so guests in the room fell away, as did the huge room. It was just the two of them, as it had always been, and it was so right, that Mikan wanted to cry.

"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't, they never were." Natsume said quietly.

Mikan shivered. She did not like what those words might entail for the two of them.

"Well, screw that!" Natsume said vehemently, slashing the air with his hand. "Come back! Come back! Come back to me, please! Its terrible without you, Mikan. Nothing makes sense, and everything feels empty. You're mine, my soul, and I can't live without you at my side. Be mine again, love.. Please, _please,_ come back.."

Mikan felt the tears start falling from her eyes, but she could not make herself look away from him. Even her blurry vision was better than no vision at all.

She had thought she was the only insecure one, but she had never realized that he was insecure too. That he could be wondering if she would truly leave him. If she would truly not want to come back. If she would hold him responsible for sins he had not committed.

Before she knew what she was doing, Mikan had taken a step towards Natsume, but then she felt the gentle tug on her arm and looked at it in confusion to realize that Ian was still holding her hand.

He gave her a smile that told her better than words just how deeply he cared for her, before he raised her hand and slipped his engagement ring off her finger.

Then suddenly she was in Natsume's arms, and he was hugging her as fiercely as he could, and she hugged him back. Nothing mattered but holding onto him, as if he was her one anchor through a storm.

When Mikan finally looked up, she realized that she was not the only one with tears in her eyes. Natsume's ruby eyes glittered with them. He smiled now, and raised her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles.

"Come home with me?" he asked, his voice soft, but his eyes swirled with so much hope and promise.

Still, Mikan hesitated, but then she saw the love shining in his eyes and nodded. Natsume gave her a brilliant grin before he swept her off her feet and strode out of the room, ignoring their shell shocked audience.

Behind them Ian let out a piercing wolf whistle, that had Mikan laughing, through the tears.

She was still smiling when Natsume's car came to a halt in front of a simple but graceful Japanese style Manor. Mikan stared at it through the windshirld as Natsume drove up the straight driveway. There were three floors, and she felt like a sense of peace radiating from the house without even stepping a foot inside it. It might also have something to do with the zen garden that sprawled over the expansive grounds. Mikan was still gawking when Natsume stopped the car at the front door and got out.

Natsume opened her car door with flourish.

"Welcome home."

Mikan looked from him to the manor and back again, her expression incredulous.

Natsume smiled and took her hand and pulled her out of the car and into his arms.

"Welcome to our home." He said softly against her lips, and then kissed her, in what was to be the first of many, many welcome home kisses.

* * *

**Epilogue: **

"Stop fidgeting." Ruka snapped.

"Yes, please stop acting so nervous. We all know your bride will not get cold feet." Ian admonished, from where he was lounging on a chaise and drinking champagne.

"My bride.." Natsume said, his expression going soft.

Ruka groaned. "Here we go again."

"Cut it out Natsume, or I swear I'll tell Mikan where you are taking her for your honeymoon." Ian threatened, and immediately Natsume lost the dreamy expression and became all businesslike.

"How'd you find that out anyways?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Corporate espionage is a wonderful thing." Ian answered and Natsume snorted.

"Are you ready?" Narumi asked, poking his head into the room.

"Yes." The three men answered at the same time.

Narumi nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

The cathedral was simple, beautiful, and filled with coloured sunlight, shining through all the stained glass windows. Natsume thought that the light was just like all his dreams and hopes for the future, jewel bright, and filled with a life of their own. The pews were only half full, but the people seated there, were family, if not by blood, then family of the heart. There sat, Misaki, Narumi, his mother Kimiko, Ruka's Grandparents, even Tsubasa, a lot of Mikan's friends, and quite a few of his own.

At the altar, Natsume stood, clad in a white tux, along with his best man, and one groomsman.

His eyes were fixated on the door now as it slowly opened, and Hotaru walked through, hand in hand with Kia. Their dresses matched the pale gray tuxes worn by Ruka and Ian. Behind them stepped through Mikan, being led by Toushrou Hyuuga.

Her gown was made of frothy white lace, and covered with pearls. Natsume's eyes met hers, even through her veil, and the world dropped away. He could think of nothing else, look nowhere else, except at his wife to be.

She smiled in that way she had, when she knew exactly what she was thinking. Natsume could not help but smile back.

It seemed as if only an instant had passed before she was in front of him, and his Grandfather was giving her hand to his. Natsume met his eyes, and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Much had happened in the last five years, and the bridging of the rift in their family was one of those things; though not completely patched, they were a family once more.

Distance definitely made the heart grow fonder. And some of that distance had also made him forgive his family their sins, and start to tentatively like them again. Of course, it was all because of the woman in front of him.

Natsume smiled again at Mikan and raised her gloved hand to his mouth to brush a small kiss upon her knuckles before they turned to face the priest. Together.

Her hand laced with his, holding on, telling him, that they would indeed be together, until death do them part.


End file.
